How Many Ways: Captain Canary OTP Prompts
by Hina-Kitsune
Summary: Headcanons turned oneshots from prompts involving the connection and relationship between Leonard Snart and Sara Lance upon the Waverider.
1. Ferris Wheel

Prompt #1: Who rocks the Ferris Wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop?

Headcanon: Sara, being the wilder of the two, tends to be much more reckless, especially if there's fun to be had. Flustering Leonard is always a fringe benefit. Len tends to be the more meticulous member of the couple. He'd much rather his feet solidly on the ground instead of the rickety Ferris wheel that could fall apart if the wind blows too hard. Of course, Sara will find it great fun in shaking it up while Len asks and tells her to stop.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Sara had always been the adventurer and risk taker of the couple. Leonard was the meticulous planner. He planned his dates like one of his heists: exact timing and a month in advance.

Their most recent date was chosen by Sara, and she wanted to visit a carnival. Gideon landed the Waverider in a field near their destination as Sara still had problems with smooth landings, and Mick didn't want to drive. Since Leonard was returned to them by a mage known to Kara as Dr. Fate the two men had talked things out, and Mick's excessive drinking had stopped. The man had been trying to drown his guilt and pain in each bottle.

The couple departed the ship with Mick and Jax right behind them. Snart's unofficial brothers wanted to go to the carnival too and swore they would stay away from the date. Sara and Len didn't mind having them around, but a couple of games in Mick was dragging Jax to the nearest food stand for something dripping in grease. The young man was happy to follow as they discussed the latest anime Mick introduced to him.

Sara laughed as they headed over to a ring toss game. Len put down the money for them to play. "You sure you can handle this kind of game, crook?"

He gave her a slow smirk. "I guess we'll see, assassin."

They were each handed a set of rings to loop around the bottle necks. Len made all but two. Sara looped all of them. A satisfied smirk adorned her lips. "You did decent, but this is still my game."

He shrugged. "I'm not the one that throws knives at people for a living. You relieve them of blood. I relieve them of money."

She barked out a laugh before going over to the curator to choose her prize. While Leonard was scoping out their next activity, Sara glanced back at him, her eyes softening. It was a year ago that day that he'd been lost to her, to the team. She could remember the months of shutting out the rest of the team, of the wild flings she could never let go too far for guilt of cheating on a dead man, of fighting with a wild recklessness. Turning back to the large selection of plushies, she chose a simple snow leopard. She slipped it into her bag as she thanked the stall handler and moved to stand beside her crook. "Where to now?"

He glanced down at her, a small smirk still in place but a curiousness in his eyes. Shrugging again, he motioned to a shooting game. "Wanna see who's the better shot?"

A wild smile sprung to her face. "You're on, crook."

Again, Leonard laid down the money after arriving at the stall, and they both picked up their gun. Sara fired off first, missing one target by a hair. She turned to watch her man as he shot in rapid succession. She watched his eyes tracking each target, calculating just the perfect angle for each shot before ever pulling the trigger the first time. His shots hit every one of the targets. He turned his slightly smug smirk to her. She gave a low whistle. "So, that's the shooting that protected the nerd twins in Salvation."

Leonard chuckled. "Guess so. Now I suppose I have to choose a prize."

He turned to the plushies and trinkets lined up. Sara smiled. She loved all sounds of happiness coming from that man. She felt him slip up behind her and there was a slight weight added to her bag. She looked up at him. "Ready?"

At his nod, they headed off once again. They hit a few more games and rode a few rides. A couple of hours in, they settled in for a dinner of fried foods before heading off again. They only met up with Mick and Jax a couple of times before the night began to fall around them. "Looks like we have time for one more ride before we really need to head back, so what will it be?" Leonard looked down at Sara.

Mick and Jax were being drug behind them now to make sure they didn't lose them before leaving for the ship. She smiled up at Len before walking away, causing the three men to follow her with varying levels of confusion and curiosity. She finally stopped at the line for the Ferris Wheel. She stuffed her bag into Mick's arms before grabbing Snart by the forearm and dragging him to stand in rather short line. "Be back in a few minutes. Don't think about leaving, you two." Sara called over her shoulder.

Leonard sighed. "The Ferris Wheel, Lance? I never pegged you for the stereotypical romantic kind. Hoping for a kiss at the top with a backdrop of the twinkling lights?" He drawled.

She shrugged. "Why not. It's here and so are we. Besides, when would you give up a chance to kiss me anywhere?"

He hummed, conceding that point. Kissing her was a favorite pastime of his as of late, and one he had no plan to grow tired of anytime soon or in this lifetime.

Soon they were loaded in a small seat and strapped in. Leonard felt a little uneasy on such a precarious bench. Sara looked completely delighted by it all. As the ride began once again, it was slow going. The higher they climbed, the more creaking Len could hear and the less safe he honestly felt.

They were a couple of carts from the top when Sara decided she wanted to spice the ride up some, so she began to kick her feet out as if she were on a swing. She threw her weight forward just a bit to start a small tremor through the seat. "What are you doing?" Len's voice was blunt.

"Just shaking things up some." Her own voice had an edge of wickedness to it.

"Well, stop. This thing looks and sounds like it's older than Stein. Or maybe Kendra."

She laughed at the dig at their friend's age thanks to reincarnation, but doubled her efforts to get the rickety contraption to swing. The grunt from Len just made her laugh harder and continue on her self-appointed mission. Suddenly, a great lurch caused him to yelp out and latch onto any meager fingerholds he could find. "SARA!"

She began to laugh so hard she had a hard time breathing. She'd never seen Leonard look that startled before! She continued to swing their little bench even after her laughter settled. Just before she could cause another massive shake Leonard took matters into his own hands. He gently but tightly gripped the sides of her face and pulled her toward him to crash his lips against hers. It was deep and breathtaking, and when they separated she was left a bit dazed. The breeze blew past them, gently ruffling her hair and their clothes. His gaze trapped her as she took in his eyes, and it remained that way the rest of the trip around.

When the ride stopped, both stepped away quietly, still caught in the moment brought on by the kiss. They walked past their two crew mates who shared a smug and knowing smile behind their backs. The walk back to the Waverider was quiet as the couple held each other's hands. Upon their arrival, Mick handed the bag over the woman and drug Jax away.

The bag was set on the captain's seat and the two went their separate ways for a moment to wash up before bed. Leonard slipped his hand into the canvas tote and pulled out the prize he'd won. He snuck in to her bedroom and set the prize on her pillow. He smiled at the small pale blue bird then turned to leave. He made his way into his bathroom to begin his shower. When he sauntered out wearing his black sweat pants and thin long sleeved night shirt, he came up short at the sight of a snow leopard plush draped across his pillow complete with a tiny blue parka and a collar of goggles around its neck. He delicately traced the thing's soft fur while a gentle smile spread across his lips. He glanced toward his door. He really needed to go thank Sara for such an eventful date and thoughtful gift. A light of mischief shown in his eyes as he looked back toward the leopard. He should probably bring it with him. He strongly doubted he was coming back to his room tonight.


	2. Anytime Anywhere

Prompt #2: Who is always horny and will have sex at any time, at any place?

Headcanon: Sara is the kind that had no problem showing any level of affection. Leonard was never comfortable with public displays. When Sara's blood gets pumping from a fight, her bloodlust isn't just calling for the blood of their enemies but also for Leonard. Once back on the Waverider, she's all for some fun in the library. Leonard prefers the comfort of their bedroom. So they compromise: Leonard gets the win of the bedroom while Sara gets the lead in activities.

Leonard Snart was a private person and really rathered to keep things that way. Sara Lance was unapologetically wild and had no care of what other had to say. Those personality traits bled over into their love life.

They were staring at plans for their latest mission, one that would be carried out by Mick, Ray, and the new girl, Regina. They were to provide back up if need be, something they hoped wouldn't happen, but they knew how their lives went. Of course, they would have to go out and fight. And as their track record showed, they got to join in on the fighting. The battle was a short one, but it was a bloody one.

Sara's eyes caught Len engaging a small group in hand-to-hand that had gotten in too close to safely use the cold gun. She watched the muscles in his arms and back contract and relax as he delivered well placed punches and performed blocks and throws. She fought with a new vigor at the sight, her bloodlust howling within her. Her blood boiled just under the surface, but for once it wasn't from wanting the blood of her enemies. It was crying out for Len's body, turning her on greatly. She couldn't wait for the fight to be over. She had some things that really needed to be taken care of and only one person could properly do it.

Finally, the carnage was over, and they were able to return to the ship to debrief after the mission. The three assigned the task had gotten the aberration item easily enough, but Ray tripped a silent alarm that caused the security force to come out in droves. Mick continued to remind him that he was an idiot. While it was entertaining and needed to be done, Sara wished the whole thing would hurry up. She had a crook she needed in a bad way, more so than usual. Her senses were still on high alert and with Leonard standing directly beside her, it just got worse. His scent filled her olfactory system, and she could feel his body heat radiating from him.

The moment they dismissed, she strongly considered dragging Snart to her captain's chair and going at it right there no matter who may walk in and find them. However, she knew Len had a strong need for privacy, especially in vulnerable moments. He didn't get the same thrill from the possibility of being caught she did. He simply hated the idea of anyone seeing his scars and judging him (not that that would be what they'd be judged for at that time). He'd gotten enough of that as a child.

She grabbed the item and Len's arm and began to forcibly make her way toward the library. He stumbled slightly before catching himself and following her. She quickly set up the object in the safe before spinning around and attacking her thief's lips. He, though surprised, eagerly returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Sara began to kiss her way across his jaw and down the column of his neck. Her hands snuck under his shirt and ran along his chest and back, her nails lightly scratching his skin.

He gave a quiet moan before pulling her close. She ground into him causing his breath to catch. Slowly, he untangled himself from his assassin. "Let's get to our bedroom." His voice was a husky whisper.

She tried to wrap around him again. "Please, Len, I don't want to wait. Besides, everyone else has already gone to bed. We won't be caught." She pled, even stooped to flashing him her most pitiful sad eyes, clearly forgetting that after so many years as an older brother they didn't work on him.

"I would much rather finish what you've started in the comfort of our bed, not one of these stiff chairs." He tugged on her hand to get her to follow him.

With a slight sigh, she followed. After a couple of steps she was dragging him along. "Fine," she tried to sound disgruntled, "but I'm leading."

The wicked smirk he pinned her with caused her breath to hitch. "Of course." He leaned in so his lips graced the shell of her ear as he breathed: "Sara."

She groaned and picked up the pace.


	3. Showers and Baths

Prompt #3: Who is more into taking showers/baths together? Who tries to make it relaxing and who tries to make it sexy time?

Headcanon: Sara was always a fan of long showers and baths, with or without a partner. Leonard never had that luxury. Between a childhood under the likes of Lewis Snart and then jail, it just never seemed to matter how relaxing everyone said they could be. He made sure Lisa got the chance to enjoy them, but he was content to let the experience go by. Sara isn't so content with that, especially if she can get some quality time with him.

Sara had always enjoyed taking long showers and soaking in the bathtub. Sure, her time in the League dampened it some, but she still loved them. She also enjoyed having company.

Leonard never learned the pleasure of simply taking one's time to relax and let the water wash away the day in ways other than the dirt and grime. Though he would say the reason was because he found it as a general waste of time, it was more about Lisa getting to have that time. There was also the fact that there was no fun relaxation or time for enjoyment in a household run by the terror known as Lewis Snart. Even after childhood home problems had fallen away, prison life took over and called for the tight time constraints. So, after he got older, he just never cared to learn how nice baths and showers could be. Sara decided to fix that.

He'd been back on the Waverider for a couple of months when Sara decided he'd adjusted enough to being alive like a normal person. Another world's hero, Dr. Fate, found him outside time and space and brought him to his home to recover. It had taken a year, but Leonard was home now, safe and healthy.

Sara stood from her bed, tired from a long day, but also tired of wondering. Did Leonard still think of their future, or had things changed too much? The thoughts were now keeping her up at night. "Gideon," her tired voice called, "where is Leonard?"

"He is in his room, Captain Lance. He is preparing for his nightly shower." The AI announced.

"Thank you. Will you tell him to hold on for a minute? I need to talk to him about something." She began to grab a few items of her own.

Her confirmation was given as she walked through her door with her half-baked plan still forming. She wanted Leonard to relax around her once again. She didn't want this relationship to be a rehash of Oliver and Laurel's after the island. No, she wanted a real future with this man, not a fantasy that everyone keeps seeing but don't realize isn't meant. She was tired of making the same mistakes Oliver made. Sara came to a stop in front of Leonard's door and took a deep breath.

Gideon opened the door shortly after her arrival. Leonard was seated on his bed, a change of clothes and a towel beside him. "Is there suddenly a shower schedule, captain?"

Mentally, she cringed. Since he'd found out about her promotion, 'captain' was all he called her. It was as if he were reminding her of her rank as a way to keep his distance. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that." A growl made its way into her voice, without her will. "Why can't we go back to crook and assassin?" The exasperation she'd gone for never made it into her voice as was obvious by the concern in his eyes.

"Is that what you want us to be?" He slipped from his bed and leaned back on it. Sara's heart ached at the familiar position.

Sitting down her bath items, she began walking toward him. "I'm just sick of us acting like strangers. We know each other's secrets and pasts. I know how hard coming back from the dead can be, both symbolic and real death. You don't have to hide from me." She came to a stop in front of him and mimicked his leaning stance. It was now or never. She had to take the leap he had over a year ago. "I've learned how often the things you don't do and thoughts of the future can keep you up at night."

His eyes widened at the similar wording. "You remember?" Disbelief colored his voice.

"Of course, I remember. I remember challenging you because you made me mad and believing we would have plenty of time just being once Savage was finished. I remember being numb after you died and wanting to talk to my sister only for her to be dead too. I remember nearly killing Rip because all my control was gone with you and her. I remember being angry at Barry for doing what I swore to not do and trying to change everything. I remember the dreams, self and Dominator induced. They showed us together and a future I believed we would never get the chance at. I know it's been over a year for the both of us, but I don't want Ollie's mistakes to be mine. Can we at least try?"

Leonard was stunned. Slowly, he nodded. "I thought you wouldn't want someone like me, especially after everything that went on while I was gone. Besides, I know I infuriate you."

"We know that wasn't you with the Legion, not really. Darhk had ways to manipulate a person's mind. You would never hurt Mick like that without some kind of manipulation. And, yes, you can infuriate me, but I know I can do the same to you, no matter how calm you keep yourself." She gave him a smirk. "Besides, think about the incredible makeup sex we'd have."

He chuckled. "You have a good point." His smirk fell back into place. "So, you really want to go for it, captain?"

She opened her mouth to correct him, and he darted forward pressing his lips firmly to hers. His hand tangled into her hair as he cupped the back of her head. She hungrily returned the kiss after the beat of shock. Slowly, they parted. Leonard rested his forehead against Sara's. "So, am I one hellava thief?"

She laughed before sealing her lips to his, her hands coming up to frame his face. His hands settled on her hips, pulling her close. He tilted his head just slightly to deepen the kiss. His tongue gently brushed along the seam of her lips, and her mouth fell slighting open in invitation. He happily accepted. Both groaned at the feeling.

Sara pulled away first. Her voice was husky as she took his hand. "Come with me."

He easily followed her as she gathered up their bath items. She led him to his connected bathroom. Once inside, she stripped and turned on the shower. She slipped in to give him the privacy she knew he needed.

Shortly after standing under the shower head and letting the warm water rain down on her back relaxing the muscles, she felt a hand gently tracing her scars. She turned around to rest her hands on his shoulders, and her eyes never strayed from his. Leonard's fingers gently brushed the three starbursts caused by the arrows that killed her. One of her hands began to traverse the scared expanse of his chest, brushing lovingly against the damaged tissue. They shared slow loving kisses for a few moments.

Sara pulled away and began to trail kisses along his jaw and neck. "So," he drawled in what could be described as a purr, "this was your plan? Talk about our future so you can get me in here to have your way with me, assassin?"

She shivered at his husky voice, his breath dancing over her skin. She pulled away, smirking, and looked into his eyes. "Maybe next time. Tonight, is all about relaxation."


	4. Love the View

Prompt 4: Who likes to walk around the house naked, and who tells the other to go put some clothes on?

Headcanon: Leonard learns early on that Sara feels quite comfortable walking around the Waverider and their apartment completely naked. While he loves the view, he's never really been one big on sharing. After a couple of incidences it looks like he's going to have to be the one to remind her of the new clothing policy on the Waverider: no more scaring Raymond.

Leonard shook his head at the sight of Sara slipping from their bed. He'd learned early on that she was perfectly comfortable parading around their Waverider room or their apartments completely naked. It made for some interesting memories where Barry and Raymond were concerned. Barry learned that zipping into their Central City apartment, especially early in the morning, was a bad idea if he didn't want an eye full of naked assassin. It hadn't helped that they'd had a late-night mission, and she was still half asleep. She'd stumbled into the living room, where he was sitting with a mug of hot cocoa about to greet the speedster. She made her way to him and draped herself over Len before lazily kissing him and falling back to sleep. When he'd looked up at Barry the man's face was the red of his suit and he looked ready to vibrate away. After that incident, he always called before popping over.

Raymond's incident happened on the Waverider. It was late, but Len and Sara were still awake. He'd gone to get them a couple of drinks before bed, but he was apparently taking too long for her. She showed up, completely naked under the assumption that everyone else was in bed by then as they usually were. Sara straddled Leonard's lap as they waited for the hot beverages to finish. Kissing and hand exploration was all that had been done when Ray's sleepy voice came from the hall. "Who left the light on?"

They'd slowly turned toward the doorway as he stepped in to deal with the light. They knew the moment his saw them as his eyes went comically wide and a squeak sounded from him. The two were in a rather compromising position, not that they cared. Ray quickly fled and took to asking Gideon to turn lights off from that night forward.

Mick had caught her a few times but never really reacted. When Sara asked him why, he'd simply shrugged. She'd always been Leonard's girl, so there was never a need or want to look. Besides, it wasn't like he embarrassed easily, which they knew to be true. He did hold the other two incidents over the other two men's heads for a while after he found out about them.

Presently, Sara was slipping from their bed, once again naked. "Be right back, Len. I'm going to grab us breakfast. I'm starving." She stretched her arms above her head as she made her way toward the door, by-passing her dresser.

Before she could open it, he drawled, "You're naked, assassin. While I don't mind the view, I don't really like sharing you more than I already have to. Put some clothes on."

Sara turned to look at him. "I'm sure everyone is still asleep. What time is it?"

Leonard smirked as Gideon chimed, "It is 10:30 A.M., Captain Lance."

She froze a moment before stomper over to her dresser. "Dammit!" was her only response as he chuckled.


	5. Anger Blinds but Love Reveals

Prompt 5: Who sleeps on the couch when they fight?

Headcanon: Thanks to Leonard's generally calm demeanor and rational, he and Sara don't fight often. But there are those instances where little things build then bubble over before finally there is no calming down. When that happens, after he says his piece, Len walks away to sleep on the couch. He refuses to let his anger get the best of him and become his father. But usually before the night is over, Sara crawls into whatever space is left, anger and fight forgotten in the face of the demons and nightmares only they can expel for each other.

Sara seethed. The week had been a bad one. Every day was a fight of some kind, and their last mission hadn't been much better. It was a success in the end, but Leonard had gone off and did his own thing half way through the break in and was nearly overwhelmed. He would have been if Mick hadn't been privy to the side job and sent Flame—the young Golden Retriever he'd found, adopted, and began training—with him.

They'd just gotten home, a small place he'd been willed under his grandfather's name but had actually bought during one of the trips back in time. He walked with a slight limp thanks to the mission, but instead of surfacing worry she only felt anger bubbling. Over the last few days, small squabbles broke between them. Usually Len would calm them down before they ever escalated. This time though, she was too angry—really worried deep down—that a few calm words from the man she loved wouldn't be enough to keep her from lashing out, and that's exactly what happened the moment their bedroom door shut. Len was picking up his night clothes, getting ready for his shower before bed.

"What the hell was that?! You and Mick still trying grand larceny on missions?! See what your idiocy nearly got you?! Dead!" Her turquois eyes were flashing her absolute anger.

Len sighed. In a calm voice, he tried to explain. "Sara, I wrote that part of the mission into the plan I submitted to you. You signed off on it. I was drawing some of the fire from the rest of you and dealing with another security measure. Flame came along as look out and to help find any traps while I worked. If you read the plan, you saw where I had to disable that security mechanism otherwise you would have been trapped and captured." He paused for a moment. "Did you even read the plan beyond your role, Sara?"

She growled. "I didn't think you'd run off on your own with no back up like that."'

He rolled his eyes. "I've been running heists solo since you were in elementary school, Sara. The bigger issue is that you tell all of us to follow instructions exactly so Rip and his little band of suits won't come after us again, but you won't even do all of your job. And I know it wasn't just this plan. Mick and I have run a couple of low end heists this week to let off steam, and you signed off on them as well. So, tell me, Sara. Why am I getting a lecture for my plan working perfectly, but you haven't really admitted to not doing all of your job?"

Her cheeks turned red, though he wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or both. "You call nearly getting killed working perfectly? That Oculus must have really screwed up your brain, if so! Or were you going for a repeat performance?"

She saw the moment his walls flew up around him. The Oculus wasn't something they spoke of often. Too much pain and sadness had been wasted on it already. Neither had ever used it during a fight until that moment.

His voice was a sharp knife, cutting a cold line through her heart. "I'm thinking pretty clearly right now. And I'm going to shower and sleep on the couch before either of us do something we will regret." He turned away, calmly opened the door, and left the room. The only further indication of his anger being the way the door slammed behind him.

Sara was frozen. That was not how that conversation was supposed to go. Why did she have to let her anger get the better of her all the time? Slowly she began to get herself ready for bed, her mind in a daze. She settled into their large bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams kept shocking her awake nearly every hour. The first time, she saw the Oculus explosion as it took Len from her. The next, he had been thrown to another earth with a superhero group that basically adopted him. He was taken in and loved by one of the founder's family, forgetting about the ones he'd left behind. The third, he'd appeared before Felicity, frozen and weak. Though they came back together in the end to adopt a beautiful little boy and girl and then having twins of their own. Tears formed in her eyes. All she could see in her waking was the cold hard look in Leonard's eyes as he stared at her after her harsh words. A deep ache rang in her heart along with a fear that gripped her tight. She was going to lose him. She had to do something.

With that panicked thought, she jumped up and took her blanket as she rushed to the living room. She stopped in front of his sleeping form to see his face scrunched in a nightmare. She couldn't help but thinking that the tears were because of her. She'd brought up horrible memories and now he's suffering. "Len?" Her voice was soft but cracking. "Len, please wake up. I need to talk to you. I need to apologize. I need to know I'm not going to lose you."

She knelt down beside him and slowly reached out to him. Her hand landed gently on his shoulder and gave him a soft shake. Almost instantly his eyes flashed open. She didn't jump but more tears leaked down her cheeks. His hand gently cupped her cheek. "Sara?" His voice was a loud whisper in the silence of the room.

She gripped his wrist, holding as tightly as possible. "I'm sorry, Len. I can't lose you. I want to meet the kids we may adopt and the twins we may have. I love you. Please, tell me that I haven't screwed us up, that I haven't pushed you away. Please tell me I haven't lost you because of my anger. Please, Len."

Confusion flittered across his face. "Sara, what are you talking about? Are you ok?"

"Just tell me, Len. Did I hurt you to the point of wanting to leave me?" He quickly realized she was serious.

Slowly he sat up, tugging her onto the couch with him. "I was upset, Sara, angry, yes. But I'm not going to throw us away because of one large fight. You are worth so much more to me than that. Where is this coming from, Sara?"

She curled against him as close as she could. "I had dreams. They showed me your death, you finding another family that respected you and loved you, us with a large beautiful family and happy. I want that last one, but all I could think of was how things were when we went to bed. How angry you had to be with me for hurting you, reminding you of that pain you went through. I was so scared I was going to lose you and that chance for actual happiness."

He gave a gentle sigh, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you, Sara, never forget that. We'll get our happiness, I know we will. We already have so much of it." He settled back onto the couch, bringing her alongside him. He could feel her cuddling into his chest, her face burying into his neck. "Get some sleep, assassin. Everything will be better in the morning."

She nodded against him, settling in more. Shortly after, her breathing evened out and his followed closely. They both knew this wouldn't be their last big fight, that just wasn't who they were, but they would always come out on top. They both thought the other deserved love and happiness too much to cast the other away.

AN: I'm not overly happy with this one. It's hard for me to come up with a believable situation that would have them fighting and make Len angry enough to remove himself from the situation. Besides, while I know Len can probably be infuriating, it's still hard writing someone getting extremely angry at him...

Also, about the dreams:  
The second and third dreams are based off works I'm currently putting together that are not anywhere near ready to be posted. In the first of them, just imagine Leonard Snart (our Legend) being taken in by the Justice League (animated series version of characters) and the Batfamily. He does not forget his Legends crew or his people in Central City in the real version though. The third of the dreams does actually play out like that but is planned as a series of interconnected works. The children will be more introduced in the next prompt.


	6. Captured Memories in Photographs

Prompt #6: Who takes photos of the other while they sleep?

Headcanon: The peace of sleep was hard to come by for Len and Sara most of the time, but both believed the other was beautiful when that moment of peace would finally appear. They both feel the need to remember the look on the other's face forever through photos. Both knew how possible it was to die in their line of work and wanted to have memories saved all their lives.

For Sara, it all started with Thea. The combined effort of Gideon, Felicity, Jax, and Cisco created a way to keep up communication between the groups, just in case something came up that needed all of them again. It was made for emergencies and the frequency worked like normal cellphones, each with their own number of sorts.

Of course, for Thea boredom was a definite emergency. Late one night, after a routinely hard mission that nearly went unroutinely bad with Sara getting severely injured, Thea texted her to see what she was doing. Leonard had been back for a few months, thanks to another Earth's hero. He'd apparently been blown there, and it took a long time for him to fully heal. Shortly after he returned, they'd revisited 'me and you' and things had been going great. The mission had been a close call, and Len held onto her, his nose buried against her neck. Sara quietly pulled out her phone to see the text from her longtime friend and, after a beat of hesitance, snapped a picture of them curled against each other. The caption read: "Today's mission was hard on us". Thea quickly texted back how cute the picture was and that she hoped they were ok. Sara just simply let her know they'd talk in the morning.

But after that, Thea kept bugging her for more cute pictures of them. She even got Felicity in on the begging. So, Sara kept taking pictures. She didn't send all of them. She could only take them after Leonard was asleep and some of the pictures showed his scars. But she quickly came to love the past time. The look of peace on his face as he slept was something she treasured; it was a look he so rarely wore. Their days and nights were so often filled with nightmares, so she wanted to preserve these little moments.

Eventually, the pictures included the two children they'd adopted shortly after their wedding. The little boy and girl were abuse victims, much like Len. A late-night vigilante run through Central City had them coming upon the scene of the crime. A small red haired little boy bodily shielding his little sister from the girl's mother. The boy, Nikolas, was a meta-human foster child. Sara knew Len's incident with the Oculus awoke his own meta-gene, so she wasn't surprised when the woman's hand and blood whip was frozen solid. Joe came moments later and picked the woman up, letting the heroine and anti-hero take both kids to S.T.A.R. labs. It didn't take long for them to fall in love with both children, and Team Flash helped with the adoption process. They also went to work helping to train both Nikolas and Chyna, the little girl, with their abilities.

Sara's favorite pictures were the ones where Len was sitting on the couch after a tiring mission, arms wrapped tightly around their little boy with their little girl tucked into his side and her pet shadow kitten in her lap, as he sang softly to them. There was always such a loving gleam in his eyes as he gazed at them and herself. It only got more precious when their surprise twins were born. Sara could see the moment—captured it on film—that Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs, Rouge, Legend, anti-hero, was lost in the unfocused eyes of his daughter and son.

She really had to thank Thea one day for getting the picture taking started. It came to bring her so much joy.

For Leonard, Lisa, as with many things that drove him over the years, was the inspiration.

It started when she took some time off in Gotham City. She was hurting from the loss of her brother and then the loss of Cisco's affection. Barry had a friend there that he asked to watch out for her. They met at the bar he owned, and they became fast friends. When Leonard came back, she started texting him pictures of her, her now boyfriend, and his daughter. Len thought it was hilarious that his little sister was with the adopted son of one of the richest men in Gotham, but she was happy and that was all he wanted. After he and Sara finally got together, he began to return the sentiment. He was good at taking candids of Sara throughout the day without her being aware. They would be shots of her laughing at something Jax or Mick said, her concentrating over research for their next mission, her training. He also took them when she'd fall into a rare peaceful sleep, wanting to preserve the look on her face.

One night, after a mission that nearly cost him her he became more serious with capturing any instance he could. He knew that was the night she began taking pictures of him. He hadn't been able to sleep, seeing the blood covering her as he carried her to the medbay every time he closed his eyes and began to drift. He also knew she was sending some of the photographs back to her friends in Star City. He didn't mind especially since he knew she'd never send one with his scars on display. Besides, he was sending pictures of her and them to Lisa, sometimes Barry, and eventually Mick.

He nearly filled his phone with pictures of them and her at their wedding, but shortly after she wasn't his only inspiration. Nikolas and Chyna quickly became subjects of pure moments captured on film. Many of Nikolas were of him and the boy together as he felt safer with Leonard than Sara. They had the boy's foster mother to thank for that. But that fear didn't last long and soon, pictures were being sent to the Waverider, Barry, Thea and Lisa from both husband and wife of their happy family. Leonard's fascination with Sara as a lone photo subject began once again the moment he found out she was pregnant. It was quite the surprise, but he thought she was even more beautiful. He took secret candids of her once again each day of the pregnancy, enjoying every day of it.

Then the twins came. They were then constant subjects, their little Serenity and Alfons. His favorite picture was shortly after the twins' birth. Sara was propped up in her bed in the Waverider's medbay. Nikolas was curled against one side gently helping his mother hold his baby sister. Chyna was perched as high as her tiny 5-year-old body would allow, trying to peer over her mother's arm at her baby brother. The look of awe and love the three of them held in their eyes was breath taking. Mick had then forced him forward, with the help of Quinten, to sit with his family instead of just admiring them. Part of Leonard wondered if that was when it started for Mick, that need to preserve moments in photographs because it was shortly after that his own pictures were met with picture replies from his oldest friend.

He needed to thank Lisa for being an inspiration just like she always was. He finally found something that brought him real joy.


	7. Yelled Revelations can Stop Fights

Prompt #7: Who said "I love you" first? Who ends their arguments in a fight with "because I love you"?

Headcanon: Leonard was the first to say "I love you" because of an argument he had with Sara. It was after another all-hands-on-deck type mission with all the teams, some world ending scenario once again. Sara took a hit for Len during the battle and got seriously injured. He doesn't feel like he's worth her life. She disagrees. As the argument escalates, his feelings are revealed, ones that she returned happily.

It was a couple of months after Leonard Snart was given the clearance to go back in the field that the call from S.T.A.R. Labs came. Yet another potentially world ending crisis loomed before them, and they were needed for help. An alien race of biomachines had landed and were consuming everything in sight in order to gain knowledge. During his time away from his earth, Leonard lived with another band of do-gooders. He'd gained the trust and respect of the darker of the Justice League founders along with his girlfriend, another founder. He remembered being told of a time when the same creatures attacked that earth. Once the Waverider crew arrived, he told them and Barry everything that was recounted to him as to only explain it once. Ray was willing to go in and make their central processor explode just like the ATOM of the Justice League had. That left the others to figure out how to destroy the rest of the spawned creatures. It was an all hands-on-deck scenario; even the Waverider was going to be utilized.

Having a head start on planning really helped the teams of heroes and anti-heroes come out on top with substantially less damage than what occurred on the other earth. After the chaos surrounding the end of the battle they headed back to the lab. While things ended abruptly and solidly, tension was still high. They could all tell that Leonard was quietly angry as he carried an injured Sara. She'd taken a significant hit for him and collapsed shortly after Ray was cleared of the main hub creature, and Gideon used up their main power to blast it and the remaining spawns with everything she had. It was going to take a few hours for her to get back to enough power to do more than simply cloak the ship's presence.

Once in the medical wing of the lab, Len laid her down on a cot so Caitlyn could start checking her over and fix what she could find. He stood eerily quiet at the doorway leading to the hall. The only sign of his agitation being the fidgeting of his fingers that eventually escalated to him tapping them against the metal facing. Mick and Barry stuck near him, watching him closely.

"You know she's gonna be ok, boss." Mick finally spoke as he watched his best friend's restlessness. He could feel the air around the other man primed for a panic attack.

"Mick's right. Caitlyn's seen all kinds of insane injuries. She can handle this. Sara's going to come out of this just fine." Barry kept his voice soft and gentle. It wasn't a coddling gesture, but he also could tell how close the other man was to cracking.

The hall returned to silence beyond Leonard's soft tapping, and the other two men stood as silent sentinels. It wasn't long before Jax stepped out of the cortex. "Caitlyn says she's done. Sara's ok, just a little sore from the stitches. Gideon'll have to take care of some of the deep tissue bruising, but she's fine."

Len quickly brushed past the younger man, his intended target the medbay. The other three shared a look. This was going to end badly was the agreeing thought to pass between them.

When he stepped into the room, relief did flood Leonard at seeing Sara sitting up and talking with Oliver and Felicity, but then he saw the blood stains and her normally well-hidden winces at the pulling of the suture material in her skin and the anger bubbled back to the surface. Her head turned toward him at his arrival, but she went back to her conversation almost instantly. She'd been like that since he came back: skirting around him, not holding any worth while conversations with him, and he was done taking it. If she didn't want to even try to be friends again, then she should just say it, and he'd get off the team. He had a couple of options beyond that.

One more flash of the blood stains, and Leonard couldn't hold his tongue anymore. "You do realize you could have just died, correct?" His voice was cold, a sound much worse than any yell could ever be.

Sara simply rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't have been the first time; more like the third. Besides, if I hadn't done something, that thing would have latched on to you."

"Yes, this was so much better." Sarcasm dripped from his words as he waved his hand toward her wound. "This self-sacrifice thing becoming a common theme with you hero types?"

"You should know, you started it," was her reply. She could see the building tension in the man. They hadn't spoken much since he'd returned. She wanted to give him a chance to come to grips with things and settle back in to their life. Now she was beginning to wish she'd pressed the issue of a talk sooner.

"You know I am no hero." It came out like a scoff, but no joke behind it, only anger.

They both ignored Felicity's less than subtle cough of "antihero". Honestly, Barry, Jax, and Mick would have probably grinned at it if they weren't so worried about the potential explosion getting ready to happen.

"Keep telling yourself that, Snart. Meanwhile, the rest of us live in reality." Sara was trying to dissipate the situation, and it seemed to be working until she moved wrong and her sutures pulled sharply. Subconsciously, she brought her hand to touch the space above them. That was all it took to bring Len right back to why he'd been so agitated.

"I don't need you jumping in to take hits I can survive. You need to take care of yourself and stop being so reckless." He crossed his arms, the leather of the jacket he was wearing strained against the movement. His eyes were set in a glare.

"Well it looks like I could survive it just fine as well, so what does it really matter?" Now her temper was beginning to flare. He wasn't backing down apparently. That felt like he was challenging her abilities and thus questioning them. She didn't take well to that.

"Maybe I don't want to see you ripped apart by some regenerative alien dog creature. Don't really want that as my last image of you of all people." There was a raise in his voice that had Mick slightly worried that Len going to say something he was going to regret.

The larger man made a step to intervene, but between Barry's gentle hand on his arm and the subtle shake of Felicity's head, he didn't. If they wanted to deal with an explosion, well, that was on them. But he did agree that those two really did need to finally pull their heads out of it and talk for once. It was a long time coming, but he just wished it wasn't like this. The conversation they needed probably shouldn't start off with a fight. He knew, logically, that those two never did what was strictly best for the situation, and it usually still worked out. He just hoped this was one of those times.

"You know I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for long enough to not need you ordering me to not do something. I'm the captain; I'm the one that gives orders." Her own voice went deadly quiet as she finally got to the real question she had. "Why do you care anyway? It's not like you've been here to make sure I don't die again this past year or so."

Something nearly deadly flashed through Leonard's eyes. Suddenly, everyone in the room got the feeling they were looking at tiger tensing up for the kill. When he spoke, it felt as if the temperature dropped in the room. "Why do I care?" It was said so quietly they nearly missed it. It was in direct opposition to what he said next as his voice raised to a yell. "Why do I care?! I care what happens to you because I love you!"

A stunned silence followed the declaration. Soon, Felicity was actively holding back a happy squee. She'd seen it coming from the very beginning, mostly because of the background Sara told her she'd had in the Dominators' dream world. It was just solidified when he was back, and she saw his eyes when he looked at her friend. Mick and Oliver broke from their surprise to rub their foreheads in exasperation. Barry and Jax were just too stunned at hearing Leonard actually yell to respond. Quietly, Mick and Oliver ushered the other three out of the room and closed the door. Those two really needed to talk in private, badly.

Once they were alone, Sara's shock began to fade, and she began to take in the man before her. There were small signs of stress everywhere if you knew how to read him. The small nearly unseen tremors coursing through him; the constant movement of his long fingers; the shuddered look in eyes; it was all there, and more. She knew this was a critical moment. This could make or break any future relationship they had: friendship or otherwise.

She collected herself. She had to be careful, completely honest and open to both him and herself. "You love me?" At his sharp nod, she continued in the soft, gentle voice she'd employed. "Even after all this time?" She made sure to keep any disbelief out of her voice. She didn't need him getting any more defensive than he already was.

"Since the engine room," he sharply confirmed.

Something loosened in Sara as she closed her eyes. She felt like the band that was winding taut since the Oculus finally snapped, releasing the tension inside her and leaving her lighter than she'd been since she saw Mick crumbled on the Wellspring floor. Letting out a slow deep breath, she looked into his beautiful eyes to see their turbulent blues and greens warring. "I love you too, Leonard Snart," she breathed.

It took a few moments for the words to catch up to him. She knew the moment they registered: all the tension melted from his body. "You do?" He spoke like someone who's had hope pulled away from them one too many times to let himself fully trust in it again, and she realized with some sadness that that was probably the case. "Raymond told me about all the flings you've had throughout time, including that Alex woman." His voice was confident, but she knew in that moment he was out of his element and thus anything but.

"Raymond needs to keep his mouth shut," she spoke bluntly enough she got a snort of amusement from Len. "But he's not completely wrong, his scale is just off."

He put up a hand to stop her. "You don't have to justify yourself to me, Sara. To you, I was dead. I'm glad you could move on if I did."

She shakes her head. "That's just it, Len, I didn't. Between losing you and then finding out my sister was also dead and I couldn't save her, I made some questionable choices. I don't grieve or mourn well. Three of the last times I did, even if one was a false alarm back in the '50s, I joined a terrorist group or a band of assassins. Even sleeping with Alex was part of that. We were at Barry's wedding, something I knew I would never get because the one I would have eventually wanted it with was dead. I never moved on from you, Len. I don't think I ever could."

He was quiet for a moment before stepping up to her bed. He slowly reached out and gently cupped her cheek. "I don't think I could either." He brushed the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "I didn't, even after I gave up hope of getting back."

One of her hands came up to hold the hand against her cheek. The other brushed against his neck before quickly shifting to his jacket at the brief flash of subconscious fear in his eyes. She tugged him forward, leaning up to meet his lips halfway in a gentle kiss full of promise for the future for her and him and them.

They were suddenly broken apart by a yell from down the hall from Cisco. "Oh my God! You couldn't have warned me, Barry?! I did not need to see those two kissing on my monitors!"

The couple in question rested their foreheads together trying to stifle the laughter both could feel bubbling. They lost the fight when Barry's still shocked voice made its way to them. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around Snart yelling!"


	8. It Gives Me Comfort While You Are Away

Prompt #8: Who likes to wear the other's sweatshirts?

Headcanon: It became a means of comfort, one Sara started in secret shortly after Leonard's death at the Oculus. Some days, the scent he'd left behind was the only thing that kept her going, that kept her sane and quieted the demons and bloodlust. She thought she'd go mad without it, at least until, he finally came home.

It was a month after the deaths of Savage. Sara'd finally been able to properly mourn Laurel, in a way. Leonard still haunted her with memories of talks of their future. That morning, the battle had been harder than normal. It was against a fire using time pirate from the future trying to burn down the Smithsonian after displacing his favorite pieces to his time ship. Not only would Leonard's expert usage of the Cold Gun come in handy with the flames the idiot started, but also his expertise on each exhibit in the museum. Mick reminisced that his partner had always dreamed of pulling a heist in the place. Sara toyed with the idea of keeping one of the smaller jewels in remembrance of their klepto, but didn't.

That night, the nightmares took hold, keeping any level of sleep at bay for the blonde. She kept seeing the death of the man she'd fallen in love with but was too scared to act on it. After the fourth nightmare, this one about his version of a confession but ended with the blue light bursting from him and his scream of pain before she woke up. Sara shot up from her bed, staring in the direction of where he'd leaned into her space. Tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly stood and left her room. She roamed the Waverider for a while before stopping in front of Leonard's room. No one had made a move to clean it out. She glanced at the ring on her pinky. It was once his. She slipped into his room.

The door snapped shut behind Sara. A fine layer of dust covered the few items the man once owned. Taking a breath, she was surrounded by his scent, and suddenly she felt calm. It amazed her that his scent was all it took to calm the screaming of her demon, to cool the raging fire brought on by her bloodlust.

She looked to Leonard's closet. After a moment of hesitation, she opened it. His scent hit her again. It had her spontaneously grabbing one of his sweaters and rushed back to her room.

Over the next few months, even upon returning to the Waverider from being left in Salem, she went through the remainder of Leonard Snart's shirts. They were the only thing that could chase away the demons, the bloodlust. She'd noticed the looks early on from the rest of the old crew, but she honestly didn't care. Most of them knew how they'd felt about each other, at least to some extent.

She curled up in her room, buried in one of his shirts after they'd captured the past version of him, the one working with Damian Darhk. Mick was sure he was being controlled. It was the only explanation as to why he acted so much like his father. It was a shock to see the difference in the man he once was, and the one she'd fallen in love with. It was late, and the demons were louder than usual. She knew why. His scent was gone. It wasn't on his shirts anymore. It was gone from his room even.

Sara stood. In a daze she began to roam the ship. Eventually, she found herself in the brig, watching the man pretend to sleep. She memorized each of the lines of his face, the way his eyelashes laid against his cheeks. After a few minutes, she found herself drowning in pools of ice blue flecked with spring green. Her vision went slightly blurry as tears began to well in her eyes. A question flickered through his eyes though he didn't speak. He stood and slowly walked over to her. Before he could get too close, she turned and ran, blindly.

When she stopped she was outside his room, heart bounding. She slammed her hand against the bioscanner and darted in quickly. Her eyes wildly looked around. She was feeling caged in and had no way to get away. Her eyes finally landed on his shirts. She lurched forward, grabbing the large bundle in her arms. She made her way out of the room again and again found herself in front of his cell.

Leonard didn't pretend to sleep this time. The blonde had returned, this time with arms full of sweaters. They looked shirts he would wear. He looked back up at her face. Her face was blank, but her eyes screamed of pain and a deep sadness. What he saw actually made his heart ache, something that shocked him more than he cared to admit. Before he could react, she was in the cell with him, shoving the shirts into his arms. "Please." Her voice was quiet and rough. "I need his scent. I'm losing myself to my demons."

He looked down at the shirts in his arms. After a beat, he spoke. "What am I supposed to do?" He tried to force his disinterested drawl into the question but knew he hadn't really succeeded.

"Wear them for a while? I don't know." Sara sighed, reaching out to take them back. "Look. This was stupid. I'm sorry I asked."

Leonard quickly darted away. "I'll do it, if you promise to not kill me when you get done with me."

That floored Sara. "We aren't planning on killing you, none of you. You have so much waiting for you."

He studied her for a moment, glancing down at the shirts in his arms before returning his gaze to her. "Like you?"

She had a flash of a memory of looking down at the same man as he cut his eyes up at her. The words "About you?" slipping from his lips. He nodded at the sight, as if that told him everything. "I'll do it. It'll probably take a couple of days."

Sara nodded. "It'll take a couple of days to pinpoint when in time you're supposed to go back."

Leonard sat the shirts on the small cot in the room. He turns back to see the woman still watching him, as if trying to memorize everything about him. He continued to keep his distance, even if something pulled him to her. He felt a connection to her, but he didn't know why.

Moments later, Sara disappeared through the door, and he didn't see her again until she was announcing they knew when he'd been taken from and the exact moment he could be returned. He handed her the shirts, but before she could pull away, he tightened his grip. "What were me and you?" Her eyes widened, and her breath caught, and that was all he needed to know.

The moment his grip slackened, she spun away. Just as she got to the door, though, she stopped. Sara angled her head toward him. "Don't die, crook. You're all that I have to keep me sane." She pitched her voice low. "Find a way out of the Oculus. There's a fail safe that has to be held down. I don't care if you have to freeze something to hold it in place, just please get out of there."

And with that said, she left, never knowing he was making notes on it all. He may have given Mick crap for going soft, but if he could actually find someone that loved him like this Sara obviously did, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Sara's heart broke as over the next few months, a broken timeline, and being fired as a time traveling hero later the man still hadn't returned. The crap department store job kept her bloodlust on the surface far more than one would have ever expected, unless of course you'd had the job before. She still hit on men and women, but it was halfhearted. The only woman she'd truly loved told her they should go their separate ways, they were too different, and the only man she'd truly loved was dead.

When the crew got back together, they had a united front against, oddly enough, Rip's new little organization. Why did he bring them together if he was just going to tell them they weren't good enough? Everything they did was ultimately his fault. Some days she wondered if she should have stopped Jax from killing the Brit or if she should have done it. It was his fault Leonard was gone and not coming back. It was his fault she'd died again. It was his fault she'd never have the future that haunted her dreams. She wondered if he realized the irony. The very organization he rebelled against those few years ago and all those years in the future and the one he'd created were one in the same. She'd heard the whispers as she walked the halls. The agents all believed the Legends were wrong because of their emotional attachments. Many of the recruits were picked up from all over time as unwanted children.

It irked her to see the flash of sadness in Rip's eyes the last time he was aboard. She'd been having a bad day; the crew having gotten the invitation to Barry and Iris' wedding. It was a slap to the face reminder of what she'd never have. Rip and one of his little agents found her in his old office, curled up on the seat Len always took as his, bundled in one of the thief's sweaters, and staring at the invitation.

"I do hope you are all planning on attending. It will be the event of the century; I assure you." Rip's voice rang out.

"Don't care. Barry was his friend, not mine." Sara knew her voice was scratchy. She really just wanted to be left alone.

"He's not coming back, Sara. You are only hurting yourself with thinking he will." The man continued.

The agent watched them anxiously. She didn't understand why this group was still sanctioned, why Rip seemed to care so much for them.

Sara stared at Rip with hard eyes. "You mean hoping that the universe decides to stop screwing you over is pointless, but ripping eight people from lives and letting two of them die and another get beaten down so badly he rebels only to fail in saving someone you love is perfectly fine? Remember that the next time you sit and stare at Miranda and Jonas' pictures. Remember you told the woman that's come back from the dead twice to give up hope that the man she loves will. Remember that Leonard Snart died because of your failure of a mission only for you to create that exact same organization you rebelled against. Remember that for all of your grand 'leadership skills', your condemning of our actions, you are the reason we're here." She buried her face in the sweater, taking a large inhale in of Len's scent. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it was beginning to fade. "You're creating the very organization that had your family killed. Maybe you should have died at the Oculus instead."

Rip's eyes widened as the woman stood and forcibly pushed past the two of them. He swallowed thickly before leaving. Some days, when he saw the deep pain and sadness in Sara's eyes, he wished he had died instead of Leonard. She needed her love more than she needed another brother.

They did attend the wedding. She got a drunken roll in the hay out of Alex Danvers, but it didn't make the pain go away, or the longing that she'd been with Len instead fade. Alex secretly asking her who Len was later on didn't help either. She knew she was talker during such activities, but apparently her drunken mind conjured up the image of Leonard instead of Alex while they were together. Lovely.

What made matters nearly unbearable was the introduction to Leo Snart. When he decided he wanted to join the Waverider crew for a bit, she wanted to say no so badly, but he'd helped in ways they'd never imagined. They would have been lost if it hadn't been for him, so she allowed it. She just hid away in her room more, cut him off when he tried to psychoanalyze her, and tried to generally ignore his presence. It was easier said than done. Mick eventually warmed up to him, but it wasn't anywhere near the same friendship she'd seen between him and her Leonard.

Sara never thought she'd be so happy to see someone with that face leave, but she was. He was a great guy, and he'd helped a lot, not just on missions, but she couldn't have him that close and not be her Len anymore. She was sitting in her office, she'd stopped thinking of it as Rip's after he basically told her to get over Len, when Leo leaned against the doorway. "You loved him." Her head shot up at the man's audacity to bring that up, and his eyes were trained on watching her closely. "And he loved you." He stated it so matter-of-fact.

Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing about me is any of your business." Her voice was cold. She didn't want to do this, not now. It was too close to the anniversary of the day she lost him.

Leo motioned to the sweater she wore, one of the last to still have his scent. "It's a gesture of comfort. That's why you wear his clothes: comfort from your grieving."

Her entire body tensed. She was not having this conversation, not with a man that wore his face. "Again, that's none of your business."

"True," he inclined his head, "but the statement still stands, all of them. You loved him just as much as he loved you, and now you have to take comfort in anyway possible because it still hurts to grieve him. I still grieve my Sara every day, some worse than others." He noticed when that gave her pause. "Ray knows he wasn't the first love of my life, or the one I still have dreams of a future with at times. He knows that is and will always be my Sara. She was killed by her own father for not supporting the Nazi cause and for loving me. She'd just told me days before that she was pregnant with our child. She made the mistake of going home and telling her father without me or any of our friends." He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to fight off the memories of seeing her lying there in the pool of her blood, abdomen sliced open sternum to pubis and her throat slit. He shuddered. "Just don't let your grief consume you. You have a crew that loves you. Hold onto that." He turned and left.

She buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do with her life anymore. She wanted to just be done.

They stayed in Central City for a few more days. Everyone had family they wanted to visit, but Sara didn't want to get off the ship, so she didn't. She was never good at being idle, and it just got worse with the loss of Leonard and Laurel. She sat on the bridge, staring out at nothing. It was the anniversary of Leonard Snart's death. Even Gideon was solemn that day. The AI had taken to the thief surprisingly quickly, charmed by his personality and wit. She'd gotten increasingly lippy since his death, and they all knew it was her way of keeping his attitude alive.

She felt the presence of others before they entered the bridge, but she felt no need to look to see who'd invaded her space. Suddenly, a quiet "Sara?" had her looking listlessly toward the entryway.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Leonard Snart and a man in a golden helmet and cloak with a blue chest plate and leggings. She was out of her chair almost instantly. "What's going on here? Gideon?"

The AI's voice was almost reverent when she spoke after quickly scanning the other occupants. "Mr. Snart, you survived."

The man quirked a small smile, his eyes never leaving Sara, as if trying to soak in the fact that she was standing before him. "Yeah, I used that chance Sara gave me to make a backup plan. It came close, but I got out."

Sara kept distance between them. "How? Mick said he used the memory wipe machine on you. It's been two years."

The man sighed. "I wrote some notes down after you left and hid them. When I came back to myself in my warehouse, I found a sketch I'd done of you in my pocket along with details of the Waverider, what everyone told me while I was in the brig, and your statement about the Oculus. Shortly after the Singularity, there were portals all over to other earths. I happened to get knocked into one. Not only were my notes about my future knocked out of my pockets, but so were all of my memories of being with the Legion, including them drugging me. Seems I landed at Dr. Fate here's doorstep. He knew who I was, where and when I was from, everything. He even saw you struggling with my loss and Laurel's. He saved me that day at the Oculus, transported me back to his home in the pocket dimension. I was injured from the encounter even if I didn't die, and my Metagene was awoken. I had to learn to control my abilities, all of them: ice and time. All I ever wanted was to come back to you, Sara."

The other man spoke for the first time then, "I allowed him to see what your crew was dealing with, what was occurring in your lives. He excelled because of that and finished his training much earlier than anyone would have normally. I deemed this the best time to return him." His voice sounded like many speaking at once, and it gave Sara a bit of a chill.

"How do I know you're our Leonard Snart? We just got one back to his earth. How do I know you're not displaced?" Sara couldn't let the bubbling of hope blind her anymore.

Gideon was the one to answer. "His right hand is of my construct. The vibration frequency I am reading from him is that of Earth 1. He is the Leonard Snart we believed to have died at the Oculus two years ago."

Leonard watched the woman register what was confirmed. He saw the moment it hit her that he was back and whole. He was only slightly prepared for the punch she delivered to his face, but he welcomed her being tucked against his chest in the next instant. "Never do that again." He almost didn't hear her muffled voice, but he did.

His arms wrapped around her securely. He turned his head to look at Dr. Fate, a silent thank you shown in his eyes. He watched the helmet nod and in a burst of golden light the man disappeared into an Ankh symbol. Leonard looked down at Sara, gently tilting her face up to look at him. She had tears running down her cheeks, something he never thought he'd see. Before he could speak, she beat him, "I want to see what our future holds, individually and together. Please."

His answer was to steal the kiss he'd been dreaming about for two years. It was a soft, slow, gentle kiss, so full of promise. He tenderly held her face in his hands, losing himself in the feeling of being there with her. Soon, they were in her room, curled against each other under the covers. They'd taken the time to remind each other that they were there together, that it wasn't a dream.

It was a few hours after the man's return when Gideon came over the intercom. "Captain Lance, the others have returned and are inquiring your whereabouts."

The woman sighed, leaning her head on the man at her side's bare chest. "I suppose we can't hide you any longer."

He brushed her hair out of her face then tilted it up to look her in the eye. "Every thing will work out, love. I promise."

She gave him a soft smile before sitting up and stretching. His hand went immediately to the scar just above her navel. He brushed it with a soft and worried, "Sara?"

So, Dr. Fate hadn't showed him everything. "I'm fine now, Len. I promise. Martin, Ray, and Gideon saved me." She leaned down and kissed him once again. "Besides we've proved to each other that we are fine and healthy and here quite a few times." She sent him a wild smirk as she slipped from their bed.

She found some of her clothes and, after a moment of debate, snatched up his discarded shirt and slipped it on, taking a deep breath as she always did. He was sitting up when he caught her eye, chest and scars bared for her to see. There was a question in his gaze. She glanced down at the sweater before hugging it to her again. "Your shirts. They gave me comfort while you were away."

He smiled gently at her. "I could still easily get used to the sight of you wearing my clothes if you want to keep that trend."

She gifted him with another kiss. "Gladly." She turned to the door, now it was time to let the others know that their thief was home.

AN:

I feel like these are coming out slower than originally, and if that's the case, I'm sorry! I have a huge project in the works with a friend of mine that, while it's coming along nicely, it's still a long way from being done.

In this prompt specifically, I worked under the idea that Leo is pansexual like Wentworth Miller said he was portraying Len. I have no idea if much is really in line with canon, mostly because I don't presently have cable and have not been able to watch the crossover yet. What I'm using is from information I've gleaned from Tumblr posts of scene clips. I apologize if any of that portion seems a little...iffy.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Dreams Can Fight Demons

Prompt #9: Who wakes the other up in the middle of the night to tell them a cool dream they had? Who has the most nightmares, and who sings them back to sleep after?

Headcanon: Sara always held her dreams close, only feeling the urge to tell her sister about them. Then she met Leonard Snart, and he awoke that need as well. After Mick's betrayal, she acts on the urge in order to distract him from his demons. The need died when both Laurel and Leonard died and didn't return until Len did.

Before the Oculus, their nightmares tended to be even: childhood trauma matching with an assassin's life. After the Oculus, and Len's return, the number of nightmares Len had surged in amount. Every day there was a new one of some horrible event he saw while trapped. Her worries ran high as well, causing nightmares to abound for her. On those nights where both were haunted, Len would sing to Sara. On the nights Len's nightmares were at their worst, Sara would regale an incredible dream for him. On nights hers got the better of her, Len would tell her of the good dreams the Oculus left behind.

For as long as Sara could remember she'd had vivid dreams, both good and bad. When she was younger, she would share all of them with Laurel. As she got older especially during her time in the League, her dreams became sacred. She never shared them, not even with Nyssa. But the need to share returned the first night after nearly freezing to death in the Waverider's engine room, after Leonard Snart chose the crew over his best friend, his partner, his big brother.

He snuck into her room, breathing ragged and eyes wild. He easily slipped into her bed the moment she gave him the invitation. He tried to hide his large frame in her and her covers. She stroked his short-cropped hair as his head rested on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sara spoke. The man was still shaking, and she felt the pull to talk quietly to him, anything to distract the man she felt such a deep connection to. "Before you came in I was having the most exhilarating dream ever. I was a bird and flying across the city, all the way to the woods." She made sure to keep her hushed voice as soft and gentle as possible as she continued to stroke his hair, the fine bristles tickling the sensitive pads of her finger tips. Sara continued to talk about her dream, to the point of making segments up, until the man's shaking stopped, and his body relaxed, breath evening out in his sleep.

Over the following weeks, as things began to progress quickly, especially with Mick's Chronos reveal, Len or Sara would slip into each other's rooms more often, usually during another night of nightmares. Every time, they would tell the other of dreams they'd had. Sara's were almost always of flying over some city or time she'd visited. Len's were always of some grand heist that was bigger than the last, and, of course, he always got away. On special occasions, when the demons really got the better of her, he'd sing softly to her all night.

When the Oculus happened, Sara no longer felt the desire to share her dreams. She'd write them down as if she were telling the only person she ever wanted to share them with: Leonard Snart. She closed herself off from everyone. When she'd went home she'd wanted to tell her sister about her new dreams for flying at the side of a beautiful blue-eyed Raven, of her dreams of continuing some 'saving the world' mission with an ex-thief at her side as her equal, her partner, her friend, her lover, and her husband. But, Laurel was gone as well. Part of her felt like maybe they were working together to protect her and Mick, but that thought only comforted her for so long.

By the time Leo came around, she'd taken a disinterested outlook. If you were family, you were cared for, otherwise, she'd play nice until their usefulness was over then she was done. Leo tried to get her to fully open up, but she wouldn't. her dreams were for one person only: Len Snart. This man may have the same face, but they were too different. She didn't feel that pull to him, and she knew she was never going to. He wasn't her Len. Leo stopped prying after a short conversation about their boundaries. He understood and wasn't going to push. He left for his own Earth shortly after.

Months later, her Len was returned by a hero from Kara's Earth named Dr. Fate. Over the following months, friendships were reformed and strengthened. He and Sara made their way back to "me and you" quicker than either expected. There was no more sneaking into each other's room. The captain's quarters now housed the both of them.

The need to share dreams returned. Sara realized quickly, Len's nightmares were worse than ever. He would cry out for someone to move then cry over their death. Many times, Sara was awoken to him begging her to wake up only to find him having just dreamt of her death. The originals of the crew, Barry, and Lisa quickly got used to being woken up randomly to ensure him they were alive.

After a while, Sara became aware of certain movements he'd make and know she needed to wake him. It was always with a story of a dream she had. She'd get him to relax, to calm down, and even huff out a chuckle. Eventually, he's severe nightmares lessened. He slept through the night hold Sara securely. There were even nights that he woke her from her nightmares with a story of what he dreamed their future might hold.

In a soft voice one night when her bloodlust had been too close to the surface that day, he began to whisper, "We were married, had been for a few years. Our house was huge but had just enough space. Mick even had his own room though he didn't live with us." He kissed the crown of her head. "We already had two beautiful children, adopted from an abusive home. I was cooking lunch while our eight-year-old tried to play with the Shadow Kitten our six-year-old created. I felt you coming up behind me, so I turned. You were standing there, Sara, absolutely beautiful." He felt her relaxing more against him. He squeezed her slightly, the most incredible thing about the scene though, was when I placed my hands on either side of your stomach, and I felt the dual kicks of our twins that were growing insides of you."

She sat up, staring at him, and he calmly returned the gaze. In a dazed voice, she whispered, "You dreamt of us having children together?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't mind it, if it were with you." He confessed.

She leaned down and kissed him. It quickly heated up to practice for making the twins he envisioned.

It was a few short years later that Sara slowly made her way from the bedroom she shared with her husband. Near the bar in their large kitchen she saw their adopted daughter and son. The boy started as the girl's older foster brother, but after finding the mother suing a blood whip on the boy, they adopted the pair. Nikolas was a beautiful little red-haired boy with thick curls in his messy hair. Chyna was a beautiful little girl with hair that was black mixed with brown. Nikolas was currently trying to play with the Shadow Kitten his sister created. Both were metachildren. Shadow animals for Chyna and wind manipulation for Nikolas. The girl giggled every time the boy's hand passed through the kitten.

She walked further into the kitchen area and watched her husband turn around to greet her from the stove where he was cooking lunch. She watched as Leonard stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her stomach, and then she felt the dual kicks their twins gave. Suddenly her eyes widened. She'd been told this scenario before. Len leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled back, she murmured, "You were telling me our future that night, our first night truly together."

He smiled. "Not everything the Time Stream and Oculus showed me was death and destruction. I held on to what I wanted the future to hold for me and you."

With a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, Sara pulled the love of her life in for another kiss. This, this is why she loved sharing her dreams with him: sometimes they came true.

A/N: Ok, I have to say sorry this has taken so long. I've had this prompt finished since the last one was posted, but number 10 wasn't easy coming. I've been working on a project/work with my best friend, and I started my clinical rotations 3 weeks ago. Things have been exhausting and long already, but I've enjoyed most of it. I've had two of the cutest dogs as surgery rotation patients, and super nice owners. I'll try to be faster with the updates, but I've learned that exhaustion actually makes it much harder to create things you enjoy, so that's been fun.

I hope you enjoyed this latest prompt!


	10. I Cheat at Cards not Love

Who is more likely to cheat?

Headcanon: When it comes to cards, Len could and would outcheat anyone. He'd hide them and reveal them with a subtly most completely missed, even trained assassins for a while. He knew how to count cards and always came out on top. He even used the subtle art of distraction, picking up conversations that have his opponent's attention much too divided to keep up with him. He teaches Sara many of his tricks, especially for missions. As far as cheating in their love life, well, that was a line neither was willing to cross. They'd both lost so much and found it so hard to believe they were worthy of love that once they found it, they weren't going to screw it up by cheating with someone else.

Sara and Leonard stood before the door of a couple she thought long dead. Funny what one small ripple of time could do. Breaking time all those years ago gave the blonde a family she never thought she would have. The first one back in her life was the man at her side, found with a sheet of ice covering his body, unconscious, and extremely weak in the Arrow Cave. It was a strange scene they were finally called in to. Felicity was afraid they were going to lose him before the Waverider could get there. By then Oliver, Quentin, and Diggle had all bonded with the man that would become her husband a year later. Leonard, she learned, was a Metahuman, but it didn't matter to her. He was the same man she'd fallen in love with over those months they'd both lived on the time ship.

Len took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled up at him. He gave her a soft version of his smirk. They'd been invited to Star City along with the other Central couples in their little group. They were going to be getting to know the couple in the apartment better, even if Sara had known them her whole life. Leonard never got to meet either of them as they'd died before he'd ever gotten the chance. At least they were dead until a ripple through time called Dr. Fate in to save them both from their fatal injuries. Leonard reached out and rang the doorbell because they should really be getting in soon. They had card games to play and win.

Moments after the bell was rung, the door was opened to show the boyish face of Tommy Merlin. He smiled brightly at the sight of Sara. He stepped out into the hallway, pulling her into a hug. "Sara! It's great to see you! It's been so many years!"

Sara easily returned the embrace. "It has! How's it been, being back?"

The man pulled away and studied her for a moment. "I honestly can't remember much. It feels more like I've been through a time jump rather than having actually been dead. Laurel says the same." He looks to the other man standing near them. "So this is the man that finally won your heart long enough to actually get you to marry them, Sara?"

He put out his hand for Len to take. The thief smirked and shook Tommy's hand. "I actually stole her heart. It wasn't an easy heist, but," he locked eyes with the younger woman, his smirk softening, "it was quite the rewarding one."

Sara rolled her eyes at the man, but a smile like Tommy had never seen before bloomed upon her face. The man chuckled. "Laurel is going to love this; I can promise you that. Come on in." He motioned them to follow him. "I think we have one more couple coming. Caitlyn Snow and her boyfriend should be here soon according to Barry."

Len and Sara snorted. The woman shook her head as she stepped through the door. "Yeah, she's probably having some problems getting Mick to go to a hero get-together. He's one of us now, but he likes to point out that he's still very much a criminal. Believe me it was a fight just to get this one to concede to being an anti-hero."

Leonard scoffed. "Thief first, my love, then anti-hero."

Sara rolled her eyes again. "Keep telling yourself that, babe. Maybe one day someone in our crew may actually believe you long term."

Tommy laughed at the banter. "This is great. I'm really glad we are finally being able to get together. Laurel really is going to love watching you two interact."

He walked on ahead of the couple even as they eyed each other before following.

Tommy was right. Laurel did love watching the two of them interact. She also loved watching how easily Len good naturedly teased Barry and went head-to-head with Iris. He even melded smoothly with Felicity and Oliver. Laurel was surprised to see Mick Rory with Caitlyn Snow when they finally arrived. She was fascinated by the little quirks-of-the-lips smiles the large man would send the young woman even as he tended to stay close to Len. It seemed the large man only felt comfortable around Len, Sara, and Caitlyn. She was surprised to see Barry stride right over and begin a chemistry-based conversation with the man she'd once only saw as a mentally unstable arsonist. She had to keep reminding herself that there was so much more to all of these people than just what rap sheets or histories said.

After a while of mingling, Laurel found her baby sister. As she had all the time when they were younger, she draped her arms over the younger's shoulders and hugged her from behind. Sara leaned back into her chest, instantly knowing who it was. She'd been talking with Barry, so Laurel decided to ask the question she'd been dying to know. "Where's Cisco? I know you said he's seeing some woman from another earth. He did get that he was still invited even if she wasn't in town, right?"

Barry nodded, a sheepish and slightly uncomfortable look appeared on his face. It was Sara that answered. "He's afraid of being around Len right now."

The older woman gazed at the both them in confusion. Afraid of Len? Sure, she knew their history, but he'd changed, was actually a dorky sweetheart if you got past the snarky outer coating. Barry nervously rubbed the back of his neck before dropping his hand back to his side. "Yeah, see, Len has a sister, Lisa. She really liked Cisco. I mean, she told him things she wouldn't tell anyone else." His hand drifted to right shoulder, resting on his collarbone. "Anyway, she found out Len had been killed during the first Legend's mission. She was devastated, which is completely understandable. She sought out Cisco to talk things out and maybe get some comfort. He stopped answering her calls or texts, even blocked her. She returned to Central to see what was wrong, and that was when she saw him making out Gypsy in STAR Labs. Her heart finished breaking. Len's coming back helped her a lot, but she's still finding it really hard to trust anyone, and Len blames Cisco for that even after all this time."

Laurel nodded. "I get it. Len's the protective type, I can tell that. I understand why he was so angry. His baby sister's heart was shattered by someone she thought was a good guy. I'll have to invite her next time and leave Cisco off the list." She pulled her arms from her sister's shoulders, a faraway look blooming in her eyes.

Sara groaned. "And she's in planning mode." She snapped her fingers in front of the other woman's face. "Laurel, don't we have games to play?"

The woman blinked out of it and shook her head. "Right sorry. Well, Cisco was the only one we were waiting on, and since they aren't coming, we can start the games."

A few rounds of cards later and Laurel was beginning to second guess liking Len, Mick, and Barry. She knew her sister was good at cards, and so was Felicity, but they'd only won one hand each. Len and Barry were devastating the playing field of card games. When Len won once again, Laurel gave a strangled cry of irritation. She wanted to come over the table and strangle the smug smirk right off her brother-in-law's face. Now she understood why she was supposed to hate him. He was a pompous card shark that was not nearly as gentlemanly has she'd originally thought.

Sara sighed. "Alright, babe, you and Barry have had your fun. Let's try not getting us kicked out of my sister's apartment because the two of you are playing unnaturally well."

Barry snickered before nodding his consent, and Sara could swear that boy had been spending too much time around her husband. Len simply gave a smirk. Laurel eyed them both before her eyes widened. "Oh my, God, you have both been cheating this whole time!"

Barry had the sense to blush and look a bit sheepish. Len simply continued to smirk at her, no shame in his eyes at all. Laurel grumbled for a while. They'd played multiple different card games, and Len had won most of them. Had he really been cheating through all of them? She began to watch him closely, but the next time he won she couldn't catch anything.

Eventually, the night wound to an end. Sara and Len were the last to set to head home. Len went to get their coats while his wife said goodbye to her sister. Laurel and Sara hugged tightly, but the younger could feel that something was bothering the elder. Pulling away and nudging her side, Sara gave her a questioning look. Laurel sighed. "I'm just worried. He cheats at games. If he won't respect you in that, how he can respect you in your relationship? Are you sure he's never cheated on you, Sara?"

The younger blonde watched her sister. "Len would never cheat on me, Laurel. With what he's been through, he would never cheat on me. With all we've been through together, he would never betray my trust. I trust him with my life, my heart, and my love. We love each other, Laurel. You don't have to worry about that."

It took a few moments, but Laurel nodded. She was going to trust her sister, for now. After the couple left, she spoke with Tommy about her worry. He simply sighed. "Cheating at a card game and cheating in a relationship don't have a correlation, Laurel. If it did, you'd be worried about Iris too since Barry was cheating also. It's because Len's also a thief. If he'd been a pure hero or even a dark hero like Oliver, you wouldn't have been as upset or worried." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Len invited us to go to a club with him, Sara, Mick, Caityn, Lisa, and Barry in a couple of weeks. It's for Caitlyn's birthday. You can judge his every action while in a club with other people that will most likely hit on him and Sara. Decide what you think from there, ok?"

She gave a sigh but nodded. "I'll pass judgement then."

The next two weeks passed quickly. Sara was in a bit of awe that Laurel actually thought Len would cheat on her. How could she get there to be a correlation between cheating at a stupid little game and cheating on a lover? It made no sense, but she supposed that Laurel still saw her as the clueless little brat that ran away with her boyfriend and nearly got killed. The two them were dressed for the club they were going to. It wasn't their usual hangout. They like seedy bars that offered up a great fight after a little bit of drinking, but tonight wasn't about things like that. Tonight was about Caitlyn's birthday. She'd chosen the venue for the night celebration: the club she'd worked in after leaving to find herself away from Team Flash. Cisco and Gypsy had been at the day celebration and weren't coming to the night. Gypsy hadn't understood, but Cisco had simply said that he didn't want meet up with a still pissed off Leonard Snart, and no amount of vibe powers were going to save him from the older man's wrath.

Laurel and Tommy showed up shortly after they did. Sara could feel her elder sister watching them more than spending time with her husband and the rest of their friends, and it was becoming annoying. Sara spun toward the bar and ordered up a couple of shots, and she backed them both shortly after they were placed in front of her. Suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned her attention to where it came from and saw a woman sidling up to her husband. She glanced at her sister to see her watching with an intense glare. She was daring the man to make a move toward the woman. Sara knew she'd have to let her sister see for herself that her husband was faithful.

Len felt his sister-in-law's eyes trained on him all night. She wasn't even having any fun because she was so busy staring him down. Sara had told him the other woman's fear, that he would cheat on her, and they both knew it was absurd. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his wife down her shots. He could feel the soft smirk gracing his lips. The petite blonde had that effect on him.

It was after her second shot that a woman decided he'd been alone for long enough and wanted to try her hand. She pressed into his personal space, something that activated all kinds of proximity alarms. He leaned away as he turned to look at her. She gave him an inviting smile. It was a look he returned with disinterest. The brunette shifted to give him a perfect view of her abundant cleavage. His eyes never drifted from her eyes; they were a dull grey. "Can I help you?" He drawled in full Captain Cold.

The woman's smile turned, what she probably believed, seductive. "I'm hoping I can help you." She pressed closer. "You don't seem to be having much fun, over here, all alone." She leaned up to press her lips to the edge of his ear. "I think I can spice things up for you, if you give me the chance to spark a fire."

He pulled away once again. "You got the wrong guy. I prefer the cold." His eyes turned hard, slipping fully into his Captain Cold persona. He smirked at the sight of her widened eyes. "And who says I'm here alone?" He shifted his hand so that the black onyx wedding ring with tiny silver snowflakes inlaid could be easily seen. He immediately felt Sara slide up him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his wife look the woman up and down. Before she could say anything, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "As you can see, you have nothing I could ever want." He focused on Sara. "My assassin is all I'll ever need." His voice purred as he nuzzled Sara's jawline.

A wicked smirk came to her lips when she saw a bit of challenge come to the other woman's eyes. Sara was a bit surprised when the woman became brazen and tried to tug Len away. Another seductive smile bloomed upon her lips. "Oh, baby, I promise I can do so much more for you than that little girl."

Leonard sighed and stood, pulling himself out of the woman's reach. "I can promise you, you can't. My wife will always be more than just a good time a pitiful child like you could ever offer. Now, if you would, please leave us to our celebration." He turned all of his attention back to Sara, slipping his hands to her waist and dragging her flush with his body. All the uncomfortable feelings he felt with the other woman melted away the moment Sara was completely in his space.

Sara gave him a smile before pulling him down to her level. Her lips slanted over his, and he immediately took control of the kiss, deepening it. Len swallowed the moan the action pulled from her. Everyone around them melted away. The woman, completely ignored, scoffed at the sight and stormed away from the couple. The couple was lost in one another, an act that Leonard usually frowned upon due to his dislike of public affection. They only pulled away from each other at the sound of Barry and Tommy's teasing wolf-whistle, Lisa's noise of feigned disgust, and Mick's loud laughter. After a moment of staring lovingly into each other's eyes, they turn matching smirks onto their friends and family.

The party continued for a while longer. Laurel eventually found her sister at a high table watching Leonard and Mick try to rein in Barry after he had a shot of his special Speedster juice. Sara shook her head with a laugh as the thin, and oddly flexible, man kept slipping from their grasp. Laurel sat beside her little sister and smiled at the scene before turning to the other girl.

"So, I feel like I should apologize," the older began.

Sara hummed. "Well, you did jump to wild conclusions after spending one night around my husband because he cheated at cards, which I remind you Barry Allen did too."

Laurel sighed, "I know. It wasn't fair, and I'm sorry. I let his past cloud my judgement even though I swore to myself that I wouldn't." She rubbed her forehead roughly, a frustrated groan slipped past her lips. "Even dad loves him like a son, and I did exactly what I figured he would have done."

The blonde gave a small nod. "Dad did start getting to know him while Len was extremely weak and needed assistance doing most physical activities. He did have to watch as Oliver and Digg pulled Len from frequent panic attacks. Dad learned really quickly that Len is just a haunted human that had all of his options ripped from him in order to survive and take care of his sister." She turned her eyes to her sister. "I've never had anyone able to truly balance me until Len, and he's never had anyone to make him feel lighter emotions as strongly as I can. We need each other, Laurel. We didn't even know how much until we were forced to be separated. We're still our own person, but we know we could never love anyone like we do each other. There's no way either of us are going to cheat, Laurel. We could never put the other through something that horrible or selfish."

Laurel wiped her teary eyes. After a moment, she could finally find words. "I'm so glad you've found someone that special, Sara. And I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I know he's had a little to do with that, but you are such a strong person. I'm so happy to have you as my little sister."

Sara smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "I love you, big sis."

Laurel's laughter was a little watery. "I love you too, little sis."

They pulled away and turned back to the festivities to see Caitlyn inject something into Barry's bicep as Mick strong armed the younger man into submission. The sisters laughed at the sight. To Sara's side, Len's voice cut through. "I think that ends our party. Remind me again to kill Ramon."

Sara laughed, "What for now?"

He waved flippantly toward where Iris now stood beside Mick as the larger man tossed the thin Speedster over his shoulder. "The reasons keep piling up honestly."

Lisa came up beside Mick and placed a steadying hand on the still floundering Speedster's back. Len draped an arm across Sara's, pulling her into his side. She rested her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Laurel watched them silently. She could see it now, how devoted they were to each other. Tommy's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against his chest. "They're happy." He stated it so matter-of-fact.

She sighs as she leans deeper into him. "They are," she said with finality. "I am too."

Tommy smiled. He was too.


	11. The Party and The Surprise

Prompt #11

Who makes fun of the other for having a crush on them, and who has to remind them that they are in a relationship?

Sara stretched in her jump seat as it turned around to face her crew. Her eyes quickly found her husband's. Leonard Snart was seated at weapons control, his station since a month after his miraculous return nearly a year before. He gave her an easy smirk, one she lovingly returned. Next her attention was turned to her navigator, Mick Rory. Though his face was as blank as ever, she knew he was excited to be home for a bit; she could see it in his eyes. He finally had someone waiting for him, and though it had only been a couple of months since he'd been back for a visit, he was anxious to see his girlfriend once again. Her eyes drifted across the others, each looking as excited and relieved as she felt. It was time for a well-deserved break after the insanity that they'd been through on their latest mission.

"Well, everyone, we have arrived." Sara stood and leaned against the panel beside her husband. The fact that the thief was her husband was a secret that no one outside her crew, her father, and Lisa knew.

The time they'd landed was not a full year since they'd been there the last to announce Leonard's death status had changed to not dead. With much flurry of activity and excitement, everyone disembarked for home.

The next morning, Lisa entered Len and Sara's apartment. "I called and left a message, you have no excuse for not being decent, brother and sister mine," she called through the space.

Moments later, Leonard stepped out of their bedroom. "After some debate, Sara and I have decided we are skipping the little party you warned us about."

His sister rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You say that like you were given a choice in coming or not. I wasn't warning you, I was telling you since the Star City crew is coming along with the Earth 38 group. You know if you don't show up, Quentin and I won't be responsible for Ray announcing your marriage to Sara."

The man sighed because she was sadly correct. Raymond was wanting to announce the wedding to everyone. In fact, he'd pouted at not being able to throw the large event he wanted with all the superhero crews involved. They'd had to actively restrain him when he told them he was going to Saints and Sinners to find some of Len's friends from before his time with the Legends. The Rogues wouldn't have taken well to the bubbly scientist, they were all sure of it.

"Fine," he waved the notion away that he was anything more than bored with the concept, "I'm sure Sara will want to see her father and friends anyway."

"You've got that right, Snart," came the voice of his wife in their bedroom door. She sauntered toward the siblings and let herself be pulled into a hug by the younger. When they pulled away, she smirked at her husband. "Besides, I really want to show you off to more than just our crew. They've started ignoring us now."

Len snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I've already said I'd go."

Sara smiled impishly as she stretched up to kiss her husband. Lisa rolled her eyes as her brother easily sunk into the kiss. After a couple of minutes, she cleared her throat. "Still here, guys," she grumbled good naturedly.

The blonde laughed as she pulled away from the man. "So, the little get together is going to be at STAR labs?"

Lisa nodded, "Most room, apparently. Barry did suggest the hanger, but it would take more to fix up."

That made sense, of course the couple wondered just what all the STAR labs crew was going to do for this little party. With a shake of their heads, the two went on to prepare for the social interactions of the day.

That night, Leonard and Sara met Mick, Caitlyn, and Lisa outside of STAR labs. Len and Mick smirked at each other as they all entered. Once inside, Len felt himself begin to case the place, just as he always did, to see what was new and what all had changed.

Suddenly, his best friend called out, "Skirt!" before putting a hand in the middle of his back and pushing him forward. "You haven't got to meet Skirt yet. You were dead when she came and helped us with the aliens and the Nazis." There was a manic grin on the pyro's face. "She's got x-ray vision, Lenny."

Leonard rolled his eyes. Leave it to Mick to focus on something like that. He was led to stand in front of a petite blonde with glasses on and a wide smile on his face.

"Mick!" She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, lifting the large man a few inches off the ground, and well, that was unexpected.

Mick's boisterous laughter washed over him. The larger man hugged her tightly once he was back on the ground. Once that was over he turned to the man he'd forced over. "Skirt, this is Leonard Snart, my old partner in crime. Boss, this is Skirt."

Len quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who blushed. He smirked, "It's Len by the way." He held out his hand for a shake.

She smiled brightly. "Kara Danvers. It's great to finally meet you! Barry was so upset when he was told you had died back during the Dominators attack."

"So, I've been told. The Speedster hug was all the evidence I needed that he missed me," he shook his head.

Kara giggled, "That sounds like Barry."

"So," Leonard drawled, "Barry drug you all the way from another Earth to help clean up a mess here?"

She nodded. "My planet dealt with the Dominators before. They wiped out a lot of our population before a virus was produced to fight back. A lot of lives were lost on both sides."

The ex-thief was quiet for a moment. "So, they love trying to take out Earths in every edge of the multiverse? Barry brought you here because of the virus your Earth made?" It didn't seem like Barry, but Len didn't really know how desperate the younger man had been.

Kara shook her head, "No, Barry came and got me to have an alien on their side. I'm not originally from Earth. I'm from Krypton. I was sent away with my cousin before it exploded. My cousin and I are all that are left of our planet, that we know of."

Len frowned. "Sorry to hear that. But, got to admit, I never would have pegged you as an alien."

She smiled, "Yeah, it's easy to blend in on my Earth, fortunately. I have to use these glasses," she tapped the glasses on her face, "to block my x-ray vision. They're lead lined."

"Yeah," he drawled, "Mick mentioned something about that little ability." He smirked at the preppy girl, "That's one that would be real useful on a heist."

Kara blinked before she began to laugh. "I have to say, I like that idea much better than Mick's!"

The large man grumbled, "Just asked if you could see people's bits with those peepers."

Len rolled his eyes and shook his head. He placed a hand in his best friend's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm sure you weren't the only one thinking it, and I'm sure it wasn't the first time she'd heard it."

The woman blushed, "Actually, it was. My cousin has heard it a few times, but until a couple of years ago, I hadn't really told anyone except my adopted family and my cousin's about my powers."

Leonard hummed in understanding. "People don't exactly take nicely to those that are different. I know that very well."

Kara nodded before smiling mischievously, and Len wondered just how much time she'd spent with Mick the last time they were both in town. The woman said, "So, I heard how Mick got the name Heatwave. How'd you get the name Captain Cold?"

Ah, so his friend used the blunt family history review explanation, not the one based off the fact that he was an arsonist and had the Heat gun. He shook his head, "It was Ramon's idea; I just embraced it. The first heist of mine Barry stopped, I used a cryogenic fluid to instantly freeze the back door of an armored truck. Shortly after, I was...gifted my Cold gun."

Barry interrupted with, "And then this dork donned a freaking arctic parka and ski goggles, stole a diamond, and derailed a train in an overly dramatic fashion." The younger man draped an arm across Len's shoulders causing the ice user to adopt quite the put-upon look.

Kara laughed at the look just as Sara came over, and Barry felt the man shift to touch the small woman. "Is Len anything but overly dramatic?"

Leonard shrugged off Barry's arm only to rest his own along Sara's back. "So says the assassin quite content to cause a stir at every time period we visit."

The blonde in question rolled her eyes as she leaned slightly further into his side. Shortly after the little cluster separated.

For the next couple of hours, the groups mingled more as food was brought in. Those not knowing Sara and Len's relationship status were more than a little curious as to why one would track the other in the crowd, as if making sure they were still there, and why every time they came back together they had to be in physical contact with the other.

Finally, near the end of the night, Sara was standing around talking with her friends from Star City. Kara joined their group just as Barry and Oliver did. Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity's waist. Sara was glad to see her friends back together and married even. She did feel it wasn't fair how they hijacked Barry and Iris' day, but no one ever accused Oliver of being courteous. Leonard then stepped over, taking his place at Sara's side, and draping his long arm across her shoulders. She leaned into him, enjoying his warmth and support.

Kara watched the two and finally, couldn't stop herself. "What's going on with you two? You can't not touch each other every time you meet." She waved her hands wildly, gesturing at the two of them. "It's been going on all night. So, what's up with you two?"

Sara smiled at her conspiringly, "Leonard here has a crush on me, Kara. It's really cute, but sometimes he's just needy."

All eyes turned to the tall man in surprise even as he rolled his own. "Sara, would you stop announcing it that way? Can't you just simply tell them we're married?"

That left a stunned silence all around them. Leonard could see the group searching them both for signs as if it were true or not. Barry and Kara were the first to see the rings they both wore and matching smiles bloomed across their lips. Oliver was next, and he looked more like someone that was shocked they'd never noticed something so obvious. Felicity and Thea squealed at the sight and darted forward to look at the matching onyx bands. Len's had Sterling silver snowflake inlays while Sara's had diamond-white and blue-canary inlays. Both were simple and beautiful.

Thea looked up at them. "Where did you even find these rings?"

Sara smiled softly as she looked at them once again. "Len found all the materials and made them himself." A mischievous smile slowly spread over her lips. "He is very good with his hands."

Oliver snorted with an eye roll. Barry choked on the swallow of drink he'd just taken. Kara squeaked, while Felicity laughed. Thea gave a sound that was somehow jealous.

Caitlyn and Mick walked up as Oliver was smacking Barry on the back to dislodge the poorly swallowed drink. Caitlyn glanced around the group, noting their expressions. Then she looked to Len and Sara and noted how they were standing. "Wait," she turned to the others, "you just now realized they're married?"

Barry, a few couple of sharp intakes of breath, turned to her, "You knew?"

The woman shot back, "You didn't?"

The man pouted but didn't say anything because no, no he didn't. Felicity narrowed her eyes at her. "And what about you? Are you hiding a boy-toy from us?"

Mick snorted, "I ain't a boy, ponytail."

The group, outside the couple in question and the Snarts, froze in stunned silence until Kara's face broke out into a huge smile. She launched herself at the large man, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so happy for you, Mick!"

She quickly dove on Caitlyn next, then Sara. Leonard really should have seen it coming, but he wasn't sure it would have mattered since she literally flew at him. When she hugged him, he wondered vaguely if she'd broken any of his ribs, but it shockingly didn't send his proximity alarms screaming. He patted her back awkwardly. He was still tense, but not nearly as he normally would be.

She pulled away, still smiling brightly. "You both deserve to be happy, Leonard, and I'm so glad you get to be happy together." She hugged him again because she felt like he was someone that hadn't had enough of them in his life. And Barry may have needed someone to rant and talk to after he'd found out the man had been killed saving the world and giving it back free will.

Mick smirked as word quickly spread around the group that Sara and Len were married and that he and Caitlyn were together. Many congratulations we're tossed around. Everyone was extremely happy for the two of them; it was a little overwhelming, especially for Leonard, and Mick could read it all easily. He knew his best friend was a little uncomfortable, but he had to add just a little bit more. I mean, what are best friends and partners for? "Hey, Boss." The other man turned to look at him. "If they're this excited about you and Blondie marrying, how do you think they'll take the two kids you're adopting?"

The place went silent, Barry yelled "What?!", Leonard groaned, and Mick laughed.


	12. Food Fights and Stolen Kisses

Prompt 12

Who is the one to start food fights?

Summary: Nate and Ray really need to learn to not train Nate's powers indoors.

In all honesty, it was really Ray and Nate's fault. Why they still thought training in the Waverider's cargo hold was a good idea, no one knew, but that was exactly what they were doing.

Leonard Snart had returned to the ship months ago. He'd quickly gotten used to the dynamics with the new members of the crew and even got back into the groove of things with the original crew. His interactions with Sara returned to their flirty nature, and he was still waiting for that perfect time to prove to her that he's one hell of a thief. Their card games started from where it left off, and their friendship resumed stronger than ever. He didn't care about the flings and relationships she'd had. He had been, by all rights on their Earth, dead. Ava's comments on Sara not being broken and then that Len himself was just going to drag all of them down because he was a reminder of their past did annoy him. It apparently annoyed everyone else too because she was no longer someone on the ship. He was certain Gideon had a lot to do with it too.

During another night of cards, Len's sweet tooth began to call to him. That led to him and Sara heading to the galley for a sweet treat. They heard the rumbling of Ray and Nate's training throughout the hallway, and Sara rolled her eyes, "You'd think getting sucked out of the cargo door because of an idiotic move and nearly dying in feudal Japan would teach those two a lesson."

Len snorted, "Yes because those two are known for learning lessons so well. Remind me how many times Heywood's done something stupid and left the team high and dry?"

She hummed an agreement as they walked inside the kitchen. "Gideon, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, if you please." She stepped over to the replicator as it began to glow.

The man shook his head. "I still have such a hard time getting used to the fact that we have something that produces food." He leaned beside the machine as Sara finished getting her bowl.

"It is odd, but hey, I can't cook, so it's great to me." She shrugged.

Leonard chuckled, "Lucky for you," he drawled, "I can cook." He gave her an inviting smirk before addressing the AI, "Gideon, chocolate marshmallow for me if you please."

Sara shook her head as she leaned on the counter near him. Chocolate and marshmallow were a common theme with the thief. "And how is you being able to cook lucky for me?"

He took his bowl from the replicator and turned with a flourish to face her. Just as he was coming to a stop the entire ship gave a violent shudder. He threw his hands out to keep his balance as another shudder rocked the Waverider. Unfortunately, in doing that, his bowl of ice cream flew out of his hand only to land at Sara's feet. She was distracted for the moment by turning her attention to finding out what was going on, "Gideon? Was that a timequake?"

"No, Captain Lance, that was Mr. Heywood and Dr. Palmer," Gideon answered.

Leonard gave a small growl. "Did the nerd idiots break anything?"

"No, Mr. Snart. Nothing is broken in the cargo bay." Gideon reassured.

Leonard glanced back at the ice cream splattering just on the toe of Sara's shoe. She'd seemed to have noticed it as well. She eyed him for a moment, and he wondered for a moment if she were about to sink a knife in him. He opened his mouth to give some form of apology; it wasn't really his fault, but this was Sara, and she was an exception to many of his rules.

Suddenly, she swooped down and scooped up a hand full of the cold treat and, with an impish smile, she lobbed it right at him. He was too stunned at Sara doing something so childish, he didn't even try to dodge, not fully. The glob hit his abdomen and began to slowly slip from his form. It was a shock, the sudden spike of cold. He quickly regained himself and decided he should defend himself. He grabbed the mess on his shirt and threw it right at her, following it to grab the bowl in her hands.

Soon, ice cream and all other manner of food were flying across the room, being lobbed between the crook and assassin. Mick and Jax stepped into the galley and paused at the sight. They slowly moved into the room walking around the edge in hopes of not being noticed. Then something suddenly hit Mick in the back of the head while Jax felt something freezing cold slap on to his neck. Slowly, both turned to face the other two occupants of the room. Mick slapped a hand on whatever had hit him and felt the remains of some kind of food. He took in the sight of Sara's impish gaze and the nearly sadistic smirk of Len. He'd just wanted a sandwich, dammit, and now he had to take Blondie and Boss down.

Jax just stood stunned. His hand pulled ice cream from his neck. His gaze returned to Sara and Leonard when something went flying past his head from his side. As more food began to be launched like missiles, he realized that Mick Rory had just joined the fray of mock battle with a thief and an assassin. The roar-like battle cry the pryo gave startled Jax out of his stupor in time to receive a face full of-was that really mashed potatoes? "Oh, it's on!" He cried out as he scraped the offending white blob from his face and threw it best he could at Snart's salt-and-pepper buzz cut.

Len easily dodged the projectile from their engineer and returned fire at his longtime best friend and partner. He knew that by the end of this, no one was getting out even remotely clean.

Stein walked to the galley. He was curious as to why the sounds of destruction were still coming from the cargo bay after such a massive shudder. He was also curious as to why Gideon sounded snippy at the mentioning of their captain and the others. Wally, Amaya and Zari were the only ones not irritating the AI today, besides himself, and he honestly wondered why.

He could hear shouts coming from the galley the closer he walked along with an excited thrill from Jefferson. He stood before the door waiting before he opened it. He could hear all sorts of commotion coming from within, including Rory yelling, "Watch it, Snart!" and "Dammit, Blondie!", even "Good shot, kid!".

A thrilled holler from Jefferson had him opening the door. He froze at what he saw. It was astonishing to see Sara standing on a counter, a tomato in one hand and the other scraping something off her thigh. Leonard was balanced perfectly atop a table, a bowl of something liquid in his hands that he was tossing over the large form of Mick. The liquid soon covered the large man's shoulders even as he spun around and threw something at the thief. Leonard easily sidestepped the glob only to have to quickly jump to another table as Jefferson threw, what looked to be, a mashed banana at the tall man. Mick easily caught the substance and the younger half of FIRESTORM and rubbed it into the young man's hair.

Now, Stein understood Gideon's ire. Slowly, he backed out of the room and the door slammed shut. It would be entertaining footage to watch later, but for now, he was a bit worried about being included into the fray. He shook his head, surprised by the childish antics of his teammates but warmed by the fact that the two having the least number of good childhood experiences were able to easily let loose. He headed back to his room, just as content to read until the insanity was over than to join anyone else's past time.

It was another few minutes before the group in the galley slowed. They were all four covered in some kind of food. Sara was laughing, a light shining in her eyes. Leonard, caught up in the excitement still, wrapped an arm around Sara's waist and pulled her flush to his front and swooped in to steal that kiss he was challenged to steal before the Oculus.

Sara melted into the kiss, one she'd been waiting on for years. Behind them Mick and Jax wolf-whistled only to receive synchronized middle fingers. Both men burst out barks of laughter.

An hour later, the four were finally clean. Of course, the galley was still covered in food. Sara drug Len to her room shortly after. "Gideon, have Ray and Nate clean the entire ship as punishment for once again doing damage to the cargo bay. Oh," she paused as she began to enter with him, "and have them start in the galley."

"Right away, Captain Lance." Gideon intoned.

Len smirked with a glance at the ceiling, "And it'd be appreciated if we weren't disturbed."

"Of course, Mr. Snart," Gideon acknowledged.

Minutes later, the combined yell of Ray and Nate sounded through the halls, "What the hell happened in the kitchen?!"

Mick and Jax had to lean against the walls right outside the room in question due to the laughter that overtook them. Breathless, Jax barked out, "Guess you'll be thinking twice before starting a food fight from now on, huh?"

Both men turned to look at him and Mick in disbelief and shock. That just caused the other two to laugh harder.


	13. Chapter 13 Worth Waiting For

Who initiates duets? And who is the better singer?

Summary: Sara being the more outgoing of the two, tends to needle Len into singing, though he enjoys the more obscure artists. While her voice is good, his is a beautiful, strong baritone. It's a treat only a very few get to enjoy.

Leonard Snart wasn't one for mainstream...anything really. There was a reason he decided his best course of action was to become a supervillain the moment he found out superheroes were real. Yes, he'd become an anti-hero now, but the concept was still the same. He wasn't the little goody-goody that followed the rules oh so well. That went with his entertainment tastes as well. Oh, he loved art galleries and the big-name artists, but those were because of the price tag placed on them. For art he enjoyed and would keep for himself, he went to art program showings, bought works from amateur artists that honestly needed the encouragement. His movies were the more obscure works as well. Again, he loved the likes of Star Wars, and he'd watch nearly anything, but his favorites were the ones that most didn't get the references. He read anything he could get his hands on, another form of escape he would use to get away from his horrible real-life circumstances. Since he got away from his father and got out on his own, he dived deeply into works by amateur authors and newly published authors. His music taste was also like that. When he was a child, he loved watching things like Star Search and trying to find anything he could on the artists that were finalists. Before the introduction of the internet, that was easier said than done. Even the winners would fade into obscurity after gaining their small cash prize and supposed chance at stardom.

Presently, Leonard sat with Sara at the table in the library of the Waverider after Nate's aberration detector sounded an alert, both doing research for the mission it caused. It was a strange aberration; one that he was having a hard time wrapping his head around. They knew how things were supposed to go if they fixed the most recent problem; he just had no idea why the small concert was being targeted. He supposed the why wasn't as important as the fact that they had to protect someone there. Someone that was supposed to be in the audience was extremely important to the timeline, going on to invent some grand piece of equipment for military use that saved someone else important's life. It was always incredible to trace a person's actions and see how interconnected everyone was. It was also frightening to watch as their own actions fixed things that would allow for some of the most devastating things to happen to the world to occur just because it was supposed to. He'd tried to fix his own life once upon a time, but he came to the understanding that things could be very well set in stone. Besides, he got to hear one of his favorite obscure singers while he worked, so he counted that as a win, as odd as it was.

It was a short time later that Sara sighed, "Looks like it's time to go, crook." She kissed his jawline, "Try not to fanboy, babe."

He rolled his eyes, "I think that's a statement for Raymond and the kid."

She hummed an agreement because that was true. Ray had a tendency to go overboard sometimes, but he'd met quite a few celebrities over the years. It shouldn't be bad, neither one of them.

She was wrong. Ray was embarrassing, to say the least. Fortunately, the artist took everything in stride, laughing at the other man's antics.

Sara collapsed beside her boyfriend, chair nearly tipping over in the process. He looked over at her in mild interest as a sigh escaped her lips, "That could have gone better."

With a raised eyebrow, he studied her for a moment. "Isn't that the going theme with this crew? There's a reason I've developed the ability to be flexible with my plans: this team."

She huffed out a chuckle. He wasn't wrong, sadly. "I suppose I should just be happy no one important died."

He smirked at her before going back to his book and drink.

After a few moments of sitting in the quiet, Sara began to hum one of the songs she'd heard from the concert they'd attended. It was one of Len's favorite songs, so she knew it had been nice for him to hear it live, and she was extremely glad she got to experience it with him.

Len rolled his eyes as she began to murmur the words. He resolutely kept his eyes on his book, ignoring her as best he could. That is, until he felt her finger dig into his side. He looked to her with a look of feigned irritation, but she simply belted out the chorus with a wicked smile. He shook his head as he took a lazy sip of his drink, but it didn't stop her.

She was on a mission to hear his singing voice. It was always a chore, but one that had such a beautiful reward. She knew her own singing voice wasn't bad, quite the opposite she'd been told, but his was incredible. He had a very Frank Sinatra sound going for him, and it worked very well. So, she set to work, poking and prodding him until he finally gave in, softly singing along with her. He was awarded a bright smile.

When that song was over, he stared into her eyes intently. After a few moments of comfortable and slightly charged silence, Leonard began to softly sing another of his favorites from the artist, one he felt summed up their relationship, at least from his side of things, fairly well. " _Can't believe where I am, when I think of where I've been. Lost in a world of a life that was lonely, without you then. Holding on til that time, begging it to arrive, hoping tomorrow would find us together kept me alive_."

Sara's eyes widened as he sang the first verse. She could feel the emotions he held in that song as he sang it to her. And that was exactly what he was doing: singing the song specifically to her. Not for her because he knew she loved to hear his voice. No, he was telling her that through his time as a criminal, though he rarely had anyone at his side, he always hoped he would find someone that would be his equal in every aspect of his life. She couldn't help but continue to listen as he continued to sing to her, letting out his feelings and thoughts on everything they had together.

Len stared even deeper into Sara's eyes as he moved on to the chorus, " _Cause I knew you were worth waiting for; we'd soon have more than all of my dreams. And you believed in this flame. The thought of your name, and all that's in store, was worth waiting for."_

The breath caught in Sara's throat. He thought she was worth the sting of loneliness? Their relationship and love were worth the years they had to endure apart after the Oculus just because they got to finally be together and happy? This was why she loved this man so much. His resilience and means of finding ways and reasons to survive were extraordinary.

He smiled softly at the amazed look in his lover's eyes. Leonard knew she understood what he was saying through the song, through someone else's words. He knew she could read everything he was putting out there. " _I don't care what it takes,"_ he continued to sing into the next verse, " _doesn't matter how far. From the moment I met you, I loved you; I need to be where you are. Cause I knew you were worth waiting for. We'd soon have more, than all of my dreams. And you believed in this flame."_ He paused to take a breath, reaching out to gently brush his fingers over her cheek, to tuck a few stray strands of blonde behind her ear before he continued. " _The thought of your name,_ " he sang reverently, " _and all that's in store_ ," he swallowed thickly, " _was worth waiting for_."

He went silent after that. There was an air of expectation and anticipation in the room. The eavesdropper quietly stepped away. He felt the strong need to give them privacy all of a sudden even as he distractedly backed his way towards the bedrooms.

Neither party in the room ever knew the younger man was there as they continued to give each other their undivided attention. Finally, Len gave a small breath before leaning forward and kissing Sara deeply and lovingly. When they separated, their eyes slowly opened, half-lidded.

Softly, gaze still adoring and gentle, Leonard spoke, "Will you marry me, Sara?" His voice was a rough, hushed whisper.

Her eyes widened but a small smile slipped across her lips. "Yes."

He slowly leaned forward for another kiss, followed by another and another, each increasing in passion before they pulled away from each other. She stood and took his hand, pulling him to standing. Silently, they walked to their shared bedroom, celebrating their engagement.

Jax stepped away from the doorway leading to the library as he heard the Sara and Leonard's voices slowly fade after their duet. He was in slight shock. He never expected Sara to be able to sing all that well, it just didn't seem to fit for some reason. But the thought of Leonard Snart being able to sing was even more shocking, especially with such a smooth, baritone voice. He could have a long career as a singer if he'd had the chance. Before he got very far, he bumped into the large form of Mick. He looked up at the older man, eyes wide.

The pyro raised an eyebrow at the expression, "What's with you, kid?"

Jax shook his head, coming back to his senses, "I just heard Snart singing with Sara. I didn't realize he could sing so well." His voice was full of awe.

Mick chuckled at the boy's reaction, "Yeah, it's how he used to keep Lisa calm when their dad was raging. He's had a lot of practice."

Jax stared at him for a moment, "Does he know he's good, or does he just think it was something to distract his sister?"

The large man shrugged, "Oh, he knows. He just doesn't like people finding out about it. It's something personal for him, so don't go around blabbing about it. Being like a little brother won't help you much then." He draped an arm along Jax's shoulders, tugging him away from the library and towards the bedrooms. "He's also more self-conscious about his voice than you would think. Lewis had some derogatory comments about Lenny singing."

The young man frowned before sighing and following, "I won't tell. He's had to share too much with this group as it is." He looked back down the hallway towards the door. He felt like there was something big going on back there, but he wouldn't stick around, not after what Mick shared with him. "After what he's done for us," Jax shook his head, "he deserves to have something for himself."

Mick grunted. The boy was right. Even the newbies knew of the torture Lenny lived with for most of his life from all sides, including the Oculus. There were obvious leftovers from that experience, especially with his powers. But Mick knew his best friend. Everything was going to work out just like it should. The other man wouldn't stand for anything less.

NOTES: The song that Len sings to Sara in this is called "Worth Waiting For" and it's by one of my favorite little-known artists: Vic Mignogna (yeah that guy that plays Edward Elric in the English dub of FullMetal Alchemist and Tamaki Suoh in the English dub of Ouran High School Host Club). Please look it up on Youtube. It's a beautiful song, and I really think it does fit Captain Canary pretty well.


End file.
